Annex 1: Second Mission
by Rac95
Summary: They may be dead on Mars, but their fight for mankind isn't over. Adolf Reinhardt and Alexander Asimov are back in the unknown world of Remnant confronted with new enemies and allies. Other Terraformars characters may appear later on. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a first attempt at writing a story. I decided to take two of my favorite series and two of my favorite (but sadly dead) Terra Formars characters. I hope you have fun.**

 **Neither RWBY nor Terra Formars and all characters belong to me.**

Chapter 1

Birds.

That was the first thing he heard. There were birds sitting in the trees around him and singing their songs.

‚ _It´s nice_ ' This was the first thought that crossed Adolf Reinhardts mind whilst lying down on the ground. But then it hit him like a rover. There are no birds on Mars. But there were no trees either, and yet he found himself surrounded by them. Slowly he closed his eyes and opened them again, but he still saw the same. Trees and birds. He was definitive not on Mars, yet he still could recall the last moments he had. The trap. The fight. The end.

‚ _I should be dead. And where am I_? 'These thoughts followed suit. Knowing that he wouldn´t get answers by just lying on the ground he stood up, feeling extremely sore. He was around 5´11" tall, with a somewhat slim, but still muscular body that was covered by a long white coat with fitting white pants and a pair of black shoes. His hair was blond and fell slightly over his light green eyes, although the most striking facts about his face were the burn scars, which started at his chin and went up to his right ear, following the trace of the metal line which framed his jaw on both sides. The left side looked even worse with not only burn scars, which looked similar to the right side, but also a nearly totally burned off left cheek, which left his teeth visible. After closing the collar of his coat, with the intention to hide the burn scars except for a few hints, he intensely surveyed the area surrounding him.

He was indeed in a forest, on a clearing to be more specific. It seemed rather calm, even peaceful, but he knew that this wasn´t the full truth either. He could only sense small animals nearby, but he also saw track marks on the ground which let him conclude that there must be something bigger in the forest. The old traces of claws, which were scratched into a big tree, let him believe that, whatever had left these tracks, was to handle with caution, or even just avoided. Whilst thinking about a course of action, he noticed a rather tall, tower-like building in the distance, near some cliffs, but also a few electric energy signatures that were most likely human. Concluding that this must be other persons, he decided to search them to get a few informations about this area. Afterwards he could still investigate the tower, seeing that this building was the only civilized thing he could see right now. But first he should search the other persons in this forest in the hope to maybe get answers to the accumulating questions, or at least a short time of rest. After checking his equipment, he started to walk towards the other electric fields.

* * *

In different place in the forest, Alexander Asimov woke up with similar thoughts and as much, if not even more confusion. Unlike Adolf he didn't woke up on a clearing, but under a tree near a small river. He had the same size and a similar physique like Adolf, although had brown eyes, which he hid beneath a pair of sunglasses. He had also a faint scar over his right eye and wore an outfit that was similar to the one of Adolf Reinhardt, the standard Annex 1 crew clothing. But the biggest surprise to him was the fact that, as he saw his reflection in the river whilst drinking, noticed that he had his old hairstyle, his dark neck long hair, which he wore before he met Asimov. After surveying his surroundings like Adolf did, he came to the same conclusion. Since he couldn't track electric signals like Adolf did, due to his different base in the M.O.-Operation, he decided that the tower was the only way to find hints and answers. He noticed that he still had a few doses of the drugs and his weapon with him, so he decided to start his tour directly.

After starting his march along the river, he decided to stay near it as long as possible to have a certain security that nothing will attack his back if something like that should happen, he saw more and more of the vegetation and noticed that it nearly looked similar, if not identical to the earth. Shortly afterwards he noticed that someone or something was following him. It was also possible that more than one individual was behind him. Alexander didn't knew what was behind him, so he decided to try and shake them off his tail or, if this is not possible, search a place with less or no trees to fight his followers. After a few minutes of running through the forest, Asimov knew he couldn't lose his followers. He quickly checked his pockets to find an injector and injected the drug into his bloodstream and drew is knife, Kavkaz Kalinka. A few seconds his whole appearance changed and as he faced his opponents he now had his hands covered in black chitin, his face was also framed by it and he had the two horns, who gave his base, the Sumatra Stag Beetle, the name sprouting from his forehead.

This happened at the right moment, because shortly after his transformation a few creatures drew near. _‚What the hell are those things_ ', were the first thoughts that entered Alexanders mind

‚ _Those werewolf copies are no Terraformars, but nearly as ugly as them_ ' ,was the following thought. Indeed the creatures could only be described as bipedal, black furred wolves, who strangely had spikes, which looked like bones, on their arms and spines and some kind of facemask made out of the same bonelike material. Seeing that those were definitely not friendly, he decided to take the first step in the battle, remembering the old saying, that whoever makes the first step in a fight, often also stands at the end. Using the short period of time in which they tried to intimidate him by growling, he pushed the trigger at the hilt of his knife and shot the blade, which was also formed like a stag beetle horn, right through the head of the nearest creature. Using this short distraction he ran forward and kicked another one in the chest to send it flying. After this he used the now regenerated blade of his knife to deflect a slash and cut off the offending limb afterwards. He dodged an incoming lunge of another wolf, only to land near another one, whose claw hit him straight into the jaw and knocked him down. Although before the creature could bite, he rammed both of his hands into the creatures throat. The transformation didn't only give him chitin armor, but also small chitin claws at the end of each finger. With these claws stuck into the throat, the wolf died. After throwing the body into the last creature and slashing it open afterwards Alexander turned around, just to see a huge creature, which looked similar to a bear that had also the bone mask and spikes like the wolves, charging at him. But before he could even think of a plan, he heard a loud crackling sound and the creature fell face forward into the ground, smoking and smelling, its fur was burned. Following the trail of the creature he could see the reason for it. The officer of the German U-NASA branch, Adolf Reinhardt was standing a few metres away with a few dead wolves around him and a pair of throwing knifes in his hand. "Thanks for taking this thing of my back, Reinhardt", said Alexander.

"You were occupied and I was near, so I decided to take action. You are Asimovs step-son Alexander, aren't you?", was Adolfs immediate response. But before he could answer a booming voice cutted into their conversation.

"Splendid, Utterly splendid. That was a brilliant maneuver. Those Beowolves and even the Ursa didn't had a single chance against this skillful attacks. Although I must say I have never seen a Semblance like yours. But now that I think about there was this case when I was younger…" said a man who walked out of the bushes, whilst pointing at Asimov. The man looked rather broad, and was obviously a bit older, if his gray hair and the gray mustache were used as indicators. He was also wearing a burgundry coloured suit with a pair of darker trousers and a pair of boots, whilst carrying something that looked like an axe with a blunderbuss instead of a handle.

' _Beowolves? Semblance?_ ' Those were the identical thoughts Adolf and Alexander had whilst ignoring the story of the old man. Noticing that the rambling wouldn't stop in the next few minutes, Alexander took the opportunity to check the four persons behind the man. They all looked between sixteen and eighteen. The one boy wore some kind of camouflage uniform, whilst the other was clad in a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and boots. The two girls of the group wore something that looked like a bodysuit in the one case and something skirtlike in the other case. They all also carried weapons which looked like various combinations of firearms and melee weapons, obviously created after the same principle like the weapon of the old man, who was still talking. A striking fact was that one of the boys had something like dog ears on his head. Noticing that all of them stared kind of surprised, nervous and even scared at his now, due to the end of the drugs effectiveness, retreating horns, Alexander tried to lighten their mood and calm them down.

"Look I am no devil. Despite the horns." At this comment the old man stooped his tale, which right now included a barstool and some Beowolves and looked at the duo and then at Asimov. Noticing that no one was listening to his stories of his glorious past, he cleared his throat.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peter Port and I am a professor at the well-known and famous Beacon Academy" he said whilst moving his arm in the direction of the tower, indicating that this must be the academy he was talking about. "I was just showing those students the Emerald Forest to introduce them to the Grimm they will have to face during their training, at least I did this before we became witnesses of your battle Mr…"

Adolf decided to take the initiative in this conversation, knowing how to talk to self-absorbed persons, due to his interactions with some part of high-ranked U-NASA personnel.

"Adolf Reinhardt. And this is Alexander Asimov. Due to an unfortunate incident we are stranded in this forest. We need a possibility to restore our equipment and would ask you to bring us to this institute."

"Very well, seeing that you are in a more or less dire situation, I will show you the way to the academy to give you the chance to talk to Ozpin the headmaster of the school. We shall return swiftly now, cause it is the duty of every huntsmen and huntress to help those in need. Follow me."

Seeing that his word choice seemed to convince the professor easily to cooperate with him, Adolf signed to Alexander to follow the professor, who now was rambling about some 'code of honour' and 'virtue of huntsmen', whilst noticing the wary glances the group of students threw at them.

 **And this is the first chapter, please excuse eventual mistakes, I am still trying to perfect my english. Praise, critics and suggestions are always welcome. If you feel the urge to flame do even that, I don't like it but everyone has the right of his own opinion**

 **Also I have a few questions to you readers, which you can answer through a PM or a comment if you like:**

 **1\. I didn't decided the age question right now, so what would you say. Should I keep them at their age or reduce it?**

 **2\. Right now there are only Adolf Reinhardt and Alexander Asimov. I also had the idea of including two other members of the mission (for example Ivan) in the story and make a whole team out of Annex 1 crew members. Please give me your opinion and eventual suggestions for characters.**

 **If you like it subscribe, if not then don't. I try to update as fast as possibly. Until then, have a nice time.**

 **Rac95 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I am with the second chapter, even faster than I expected. Anyway i hope you have fun reading it.**

 **Disclaimers as usual**

Chapter 2

The walk back to the tower was rather uneventful, even if Port asked all kind of questions, which Adolf tried to dodge.

"So you said you aren't from here, may I ask were you two are coming from?", was Ports first question.

"It's a rather distant area, there is nothing important near it, so it doesn't get much public attention."

"And that is the place you were trained? Considering the abilities that you and Mr. Asimov displayed, I thought that you are members of one of the other academies."

"We aren't.", was Adolf's short response.

"Well maybe you should consider joining one, you would be a valuable asset against the vile hordes of the Grimm.", Port said. Whilst he was saying this his eyes somewhat lit up and Adolf feared that he would start another one of his monologues. Although this would be perfect to evade more questions from the professor, Adolf knew that another tale would certainly not help him to concentrate in his tired state. So he decided to intervene with a quick answer.

"I am afraid this choice has to wait until our initial problems are resolved."

They moment Port heard that his mind returned to the situation and decided to stay put at the situation. At least for now. "Of course. You mentioned them before. How rude of me to forget that. Well fret not, because we will arrive at Beacon shortly. I am sure you will find a solution for your dire situation."

In the meantime Alexander decided to stay a few feet behind them and tried to listen at the conversation the four teens behind him had. The main theme in the hushed discussion were his horns, or the lack of them, due to his transformation back.

"This was some kind of scary thing that guy did, he looked like he came out of some old horror movie or something like that.", was the first thing he could understand. It was one of the girls talking to the rest of the group. It seemed that the conversation had started early, because he heard some short snippets of approval and also some other theories about him.

"I think he is some kind of Faunus.", the one boy said to the girls. Which resulted in two disapproving looks from the girls for his stupid idea and a smack to the back of his head from his dog-eared friend.

"Don't be stupid, if he were a Faunus, this appendages wouldn't disappear. Besides there are no Faunus with horns. There are a deer Faunus with antlers sure, but that horns looked more like they were from some kind of beetle.", was the immediate respond of the other boy.

"And the other guy Professor Port is talking to, he sparkled the first moments I saw him. I mean there some strange powers among all the Semblances, but both of them are definitely some strange guys and I am not so sure that Port should just show them the way to Beacon."

"There are a whole bunch of experienced Huntsman and Huntresses at the academy, they must be plain stupid to start trouble. Besides they fought the Grimm and didn't even try to attack us."

"Yeah, whatever. In the end it doesn't really matter what we think, as soon as we are back those will go to Ozpin and we go somewhere else."

Alexander chuckled a bit at the last answer, it kinda reminded him of the statements Ivan could give. ' _Thinking of it, I still don't know what happened to the rest of the team. I hope they all made it back.'_

* * *

The Beacon Academy looked even more impressive than both Alexander and Adolf thought. Both of them knew that there would be something beside the tower they used as first measure of orientation back then as they started their trek, but now they saw that it looked more like a castle, with a park surrounding it. Many groups of teenagers in school uniforms, or at least that was what Adolf thought about the clothing considering that this should be an Academy, walked in and out of the buildings. Alexander noticed that there were even more people with animal-like appendages like ears and in some cases even tails. Port used this moment to introduce the academy.

"And this is the glorious Beacon Academy, where the future generations of huntsmen and huntresses are trained. I shall dismiss my group of students now and will then return to you to introduce you to the headmaster. I would ask you to what outside, but feel free to look around a bit."

"Alright then, we'll be waiting here for you." , was Alexanders immediate response. Satisfied with this answer, Port directed the student group in one of the bigger buildings.

" I hope we can get a few answers here, without raising to much suspicion." Adolf said, while he was surveying the area. "We should throw our current informations together, to look like we have at least some of the common knowledge about this world. As far as I know from my conversation with this professor this world is called Remnant and divided in four kingdoms and we are in the one called Vale. The map Port showed me that we are rather central, although I am not sure if this is a benefit. His favourite topic were those Grimm creatures, which he obviously studied. I guess right now we only now that they are dangerous, but I think we should be able to handle them. What about you Alexander, do you managed to get some other information?" Adolf asked.

" Well, what I heard out of the conversation from the group, those people with the animal features are called Faunus. As we can see there are different forms of them and I would state the theory that the all have features of mammals, because the dog-eared boy said that I looked like a beetle and that none of those Faunus have insect-like looks. Also those features are permanent, but that is somewhat clear when you look around.", was Alexanders response. "Also, those Semblances this Prof talked about as we first met, seem to be some kind of special abilities that at least some people possess."

They both noticed that, while they were discussing their surveillances, they both attracted some interested or questioning looks from a few people, mostly through their completely different outfits and the fact that they were standing rather central at the plaza.

"Seems like we are interesting to look at, I mean look at all those teens passing us. I would guess your completely hidden face and somewhat intimidating looks you throw at everyone who comes near us, are making us an even more exciting topic."

"If I open my collar we probably would have a panicked group, which would give us even more unwanted attention and could even scare some people so far that they would attack us. Most of those persons around here are trained in combat, if you remember what the professor said, and the last thing we need right now is a fight." Adolf replied flatly.

"Guess we can avoid that problem right now, 'cause the professor is coming back and he has company."

Professor Port was indeed returning, but not alone. He was accompanied by a woman. A tall woman. She was 6' 5'' tall, including her heels, and wore a black cape, that was purple inside and had a crown like motive on the outside, above a white suit and a black business skirt and a pair of stockings, which were also black and ended in a pair of black boots. She also carried something that looked very similar to a riding crop. Beneath her blonde hairs, which were styled in a bun, were a pair of green eyes which were framed by a pair of thin glasses. Said eyes were busy measuring the two men with a stern look.

"This, my dear friends, is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I informed her about our meeting in the Emerald Forest, your dire situation and your need to talk to the headmaster. She will lead your way straight to the bureau, so you can ask for help." Port said. What he didn't noticed was the stare off between Reinhardt and Goodwitch. It was obvious she was unhappy with the situation, what Adolf could understand, but he wouldn't back down and accept defeat. Meanwhile Alexander Asimov looked from the side lines and chuckled lightly over this duel of glares. Finally noticing the situation Port decided to end it diplomatically.

"Well I will take my leave now, I am sure that the headmaster want to see them as fast as possible.", he said after clearing his throat. "Farewell then my dear gentleman."

" I will take you to headmaster Ozpin then", was the short and only sentence Glynda said to both of them, before she turned on her heels started walking in the direction of the tower.

' _She reminds me strongly of vice-captain Davis, with her_ _glares and no-nonsense attitude'_ ,mused Alexander on the silent walk towards the tower.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, they finally entered the top floor of the building.

" I brought our _guests_ here." ,was the short comment of Goodwitch, before she walked across the room and took a stand near the table. The table stood near the large window and the chair was set with the backrest to the window. The man Glynda addressed was looking out of that window right now. He turned around nearly directly after he heard her entering the room.

"Good, I hoped that we would get the chance to talk." Said Ozpin whilst turning around.

He was tall. That was the first thing Alexander thought. He was even taller than Goodwitch , albeit not much with 6' 6'' height. He had grey hair, but a completely unwrinkled face, which let Alexander think that Ozpin must be mid-aged, not young anymore, but also not an old man. He wore pair of thin sunglasses and a black suit with a black west beneath it. Under the west he wore a green shirt. His hands were occupied by a cane and a mug of coffee.

" I guess you know who I am, but for the protocol, I am the headmaster of this school, Professor Ozpin. Professor Port also told me your names. You must be Adolf Reinhardt", he said as he pointed at Adolf, "and you are Alexander Asimov." He said in his direction.

"Correct in both cases.", was Alexanders short response. "I think Port also told you why we wanted to talk to you, but I think it would be the best to start from the scratch…", he said and wanted to start the 'save' explanation, that Adolf suggested and they both created during the time they spent waiting.

But before he could continue he was already interrupted by Ozpin. "So the first thing I would like to know would be how, and from where you just suddenly appeared in the middle of the forest. Or what the reason for your physiological changes is. I already noticed that, in your case it has most likely, a connection to the injector you used earlier. The cameras didn't managed to follow Mr. Reinhardt, which is the reason I am directing those questions at you." Ozpin stated calmly.

Alexander was shocked. He was prepared to answer questions to his transformation, he already decided that he would use this Semblance he heard about earlier as an explanation, but Ozpin's knowledge about the cause of his transformation and the calm statement that they have been watched made him edgy. He gripped an injector he had in his pocket tighter. He noticed that Goodwitch had her, now longer, riding crop now in her hands. ' _Normally I wouldn't consider a riding crop a threat, but better be safe than sorry_.'

Although before he injected himself, he threw a quick glance at Adolf in the hope that he had a plan. Which was the case. Or at least, it looked that this was case, considering that he stood completely calm and looked at the headmaster, unfazed by the things he just heard. ' _How can he be so calm?'_ Alexander thought. But then it hit him. _'Ozpin said he only followed me, because he couldn't get a view at Adolf and he has his electric abilities. That means he probably knew it from the beginning and decided to play along. But why didn't he told me that?'_ He was even more confused right know, but considering that Adolf wasn't about to fight, Alexander decided to better stay calm for now, although he still held the injector ready.

Indeed Adolf had noticed the surveillance in the forest and had a plan with the knowledge he had. After seeing that Alexander relaxed slightly, he also let go of his drug dispenser and waited for a reaction from Ozpin.

' _I guess he really knew about it, but didn't inform his partner about'_ Ozpin thought whilst taking a sip of his coffee. "Glynda, I would be happy if you could stop threating our conversation partners. I think after the initial confusion, we can all continue and talk like civilized beings.", was his short statement. With an irritated look towards the headmaster and a cold glare in the direction of Adolf and Alexander, she folded her riding crop and packed it bag in the holster.

"Considering that I laid my cards on the table, I think we can continue this conversation. I hope the fact that I play open will make you do the same. A mutual exchange of information would be the best for both sides right know."

"That is a correct assumption, but I would rather take a seat, because it will be a somewhat long story." Adolf answered

* * *

"So the gist of your story is that you two were members of a crew, which was sent out into space to capture and exterminate cockroaches, who evolved to humanoid beings and already killed two crews, with the ultimate goal to find a cure for a virus brought back by two survivors of the second crew. And to fight those things you got an organ implanted, so you can get access to powers of different animals, which you can activate due to some drugs you carry with you. And then you two died and woke up on the clearings, with a no idea how that happened and a few years less than you were before." Goodwitch stated incredulously. They both noticed earlier that they were slightly younger, both between nineteen and twenty, which also was the explanation, why Alexander had his hair back. It was irritating, but not the most important problem they had, so decided to discuss about it later.

"That would be it, yes." Adolf answered calmly, despite noticing her reaction to his story.

' _He is either crazy or a very good liar, but one way or another he is a danger to his surroundings.'_

"You know that this sounds insane, do you?"

"Why, you do have a similar situation here, you have large packs of creatures which try to kill humans and you have these Faunus who are technically a crossover between humans and animals." Alexander said, with a light chuckle about all the similarities.

"This is not the same, first of all the Grimm existed nearly the whole time and are beings made out of darkness and didn't suddenly evolved out of a harmless small species. And the Faunus may have animal traits, but they are mammals and not electric eels", she pointed at Adolf, "or stag beetles.", she said whilst pointing at Alexander. "Plus Faunus don't change their whole appearance, like you two do."

"But you expect us to believe that those creatures are soulless destruction machines which are drawn to negative feelings and that they were only driven back after the discovery of some energy substance called dust. And that you can protect yourself due to an Aura, which is technically your soul and can grant you access to special abilities called Semblances. The fact that there are humanoids with animal features doesn't make it more believable.", was Adolfs answer to Glyndas explanations earlier.

"I guess both sides have the right to question the story of their counterpart, but that would get us nowhere." Ozpin stated. "Right now we should face the problems in front of us, which would be the fact that both of you don't know how to get back and have no place and no resources." Ozpin said and took a small sip out of his mug. "Although I have a proposition to make to solve at least two of your problems. I would like you to stay at Beacon. You both showed that you are capable fighters, you could get a base of operations and a chance to get a grasp on the whole situation and…"

"And you would gain two more soldiers for the battles. I can see the benefits for both sides." Alexander interjected." But there is one problem. As Goodwitch stated, we need our drugs to use our powers and we have only a limited amount left."

"I already thought about that. As you have been told, Dust is a powerful substance and it should be possible to create replacement medicaments out of it, so this shouldn't be a problem. And as you already stated Alexander, our situations have similarities, one reason more why we could use your help."

"You are right in all of your points. I would like to know one thing, will you help us search for a chance to return and finish our mission?" Adolf asked.

"I can promise that I will try and help to find a solution, but I wouldn't have too much hope, after all this situation is pretty unique."

" Well I guess that is a deal with a benefit for both sides. I agree." Adolf responded.

"He is right in that considering our circumstances this is a pretty good offer. I am also in.", came Alexanders response.

"Very well then, I will take care of the formalities of your enrollment. Professor Port will show you your way to your room. As students you have to attend the classes, but you will get the information later" Ozpin said and handed them both something that looked like a cylinder-shaped white roll with a yellow button in the middle." This is a scroll, a multifunctional communication device. You will get your information send to it.", he said, effectively stopping Adolfs question about the function of his device.

" With that settled, I welcome you as huntsman in training at the Beacon Academy."

After this sentence the elevator doors opened and the waiting Professor Port, led both former Annex members out of the building.

"Do you really think that this was a wise decision?" Glynda asked Ozpin, after both of them left.

"I am pretty sure that they will be a big help in the future." Ozpin answered as he took the last sip of coffee out of his mug.

* * *

"So you two decided to join the academy after your introduction to our headmaster?" Port asked, as he led them to the buildings.

"Indeed. It was a perfect solution to enroll here. I hope it will be as good as you described it." Alexander answered as he decided to best let the professor start one of his ramblings.

" It will be, it will be. I can clearly remember my first day at the academy, it was a day with bright sunshine and…" Both of them used the chance to muse about the results of the day.

After they finally arrived at the dorms the professor left them alone, with the words, that he looked forward to see them in class. Adolf entered the room first and surveyed it short. It was a plain room with simple beds, a wardrobe and a bathroom, nothing to fancy. Whilst removing his jacket to place it in one of the wardrobes, Alexander finally asked the question Adolf waited the whole time for.

"So Adolf, if you knew that we were surveyed why didn't you tell me about it? It would had made the situation a bit less stressful." Alexander wanted to know.

"I am sorry, but I needed a honest reaction from you as a short distraction, it to assess the situation and the persons in the room. I was afraid that the knowledge about it could have influenced your reaction."

"Yes, it makes sense if you formulate it like this. Honestly I hoped that you had some kind of an ace in the hole. That was the reason I decided to step back from my combat plan, but what had happened if he hadn't admitted it so openly?"

"I either have played along with his game and took the chances to leave as soon as possible, or, in the worst case, started to fight my way out of the situation." Adolf answered simply.

"Well, it was a good plan, but please inform me the next time you plot something like this."

"I will try. But right now I am more wary of what will happen next?"

"That is definitely understandable, I am thinking along the same lines here, but the best thing we can do right now, is to wait and watch how the things will unfold." With that last comment Alexander dropped his jacket on a stool and proceeded to get some sleep to be prepared for whatever the next days would bring.

* * *

Unbeknown to them a person in a familiar white coat found himself near a city, after a short trip through the nature.

 **It may seemed a bit rushed, but I decided it would be the best to have a base set.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everybody**

 **Here I am with the next installment. have fun reading it. And before you start reading, Ivan is not dead in the series (at least not up to chapter 157). I just thought a somewhat happy-go-lucky character would fit in. Plus he can drug people up, which is also kind of funny.**

 **Same Dislaimer as every chapter.**

Chapter 3

‚ _Okay check-up: Clothing? Check. Pills? Check. Gauntlet? Check. Looks like I have anything important. Now to the next question, where exactly am I?'_ This were the first thoughts popping through Ivan's mind. He was a young man, around 5'' 8' tall, wearing the same outfit Adolf and Alexander wore. He had slightly spiked blonde hair and greenish eyes, although the most noticeable feature on his face was the crescent scar starting at his forehead and curving around his left eye. Unlike the other Annex members, he woke up in the forest near a town, which outskirts he was exploring right now. ' _To bad it's night, otherwise I could simply find some shop and browse the newspapers. Ah, well no use crying, I should try to get to know what I can and then make my next step.'_ Whilst thinking along these lines he didn't paid attention and ran into a group of, obviously drunk, guys. "Where the hell you think you're going shrimp?" Said the one Ivan ran into, with an angry slurred voice. His friends were starting to surround Ivan, obviously hoping for some fun. "Well the plan was to go forward and past you, but…"

Unluckily for Ivan said person was thinking that Ivan was trying to mock him and tried to punch Ivan in the face. Emphasis on tried. Ivan wasn't the most imposing person on earth, but he trained with Sylvester Asimov and his physical abilities were above human after the M.O.-Operation. Before the guy could finish his movement, Ivan rammed his palm underneath the chin of his attacker, grabbed him at the collar and the belt and swiftly turned his body, using the energy of the rotation to throw his attacker against the wall. He was out cold immediately. The others looked quite surprised and even shocked. Unluckily for him the other three decided to step back and drew a variety of weapons, namely brass knuckles, a piece of a steel pipe and a knife. Knowing that he should finish it fast, Ivan took one of his pills to transform, surprising his attackers again. He now had vein like structures running down from his forehead over both of his eyes, down to his jaw and beyond the jawline and also two short, needle-like thorns protruding from the sides of his forehead. He also had small thorns on the knuckles of his hands. Using the distraction he ran at the first one, simply breathing the poison his base Datura Stramonium produced in his face. Not waiting for a reaction he head-butted the second one and followed it up with a straight jab against the throat, whilst putting on his weapon, a gauntlet with injector needles. The last standing member of the group tried to swing at Ivan, only to be blocked by said gauntlet and to receive the injector in the ribcage, which led him double over in pain. Seeing that no one was in a condition to fight, Ivan decided to take the money of his attackers and to move forward, before the condition of his enemies got worse. He was nearly a block away as he heard the first loud scream.

* * *

Even if they were in a different world, with a different environment and in a very complicated situation, there were a few things that couldn't be ignored. One of those things was the exhaustion, which could get one of the worst enemies. In longtime stressful situations, most humans tend to work harder and faster, but get exhausted faster. Adolf knew that. Even if he wasn't entirely human anymore, he still noticed how weary he was. But there were still a few organizational facts his mind mulled over, mostly about the short term procedures they should take to prevent unwanted circumstances. ' _I don't think that the staff will be a problem, Port knows us and has apparently no problems, Ozpin is pragmatic at least, only Goodwitch worries me a bit. She follows Ozpins orders even if she don't like them and can control herself, but I have the feeling that she will stay skeptical about us and survey us.'_ After thinking a bit longer along those lines, Adolf decided to talk with Alexander about the few ideas he had and followed his example and went to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Alexander found a neatly folded stack of clothes, combined with a message on his scroll. " _This is the official uniform of the Beacon Academy. It is mandatory to wear it during the school activities, with the exception for the fight class. Ozpin."_ He also noticed that a time plan was attached to the message, showing that class would begin shortly. Seeing that Adolf was also awake, he told him the news and then proceeded to get dressed. The uniform consisted out of a black suit which were outlined with gold and fitting pants, a blue vest underneath the suit jacket and a white shirt, combined with a red tie. Adolf decided to wear his long white coat over the uniform.

"You know, wearing your coat kind of nullifies the effect of wearing a school uniform." Alexander pointed out with a slight chuckle, only getting silence as response. Deciding to not point out this matter any further, Alexander didn't try to get a reaction out of Adolf.

"We should keep our amount of transformations to a minimal, at least until we are settled a bit longer and manage to get a replacement for our drugs out of dust. Considering that our abilities are above human, even without the drug, we should try to work with our physical capabilities and weapons." Adolf's voice cut through silence. "Otherwise I guess we can only make the best out of this situation. Which means we just have to go with the flow. So we ….hmph."

Before Alexander could warn Adolf, he ran into some guy who was standing in the middle of the floor. Said person was (obviously) a student, who tried to look intimidating with his Mohawk, but completely missed the effect, due to the fact that he was wearing his school uniform and was pretty scrawny. Said student immediately assaulted Adolf verbally.

"Man look were you going you idiot or otherwise I…". What he was going to do otherwise didn't left Russel's lips, due to the fact that he found himself on the receiving end of Adolf's glare, which effectively silenced him and he started to back off quickly down the hallway to a group of three other students, nearly tripping over his feet in the process.

"You maybe should have asked for the direction, before scaring him off." Alexander said, as the boy retreated down the hallway.

"If you are searching for the audience hall you can just follow us. We are heading in that direction." Said a voice behind them. The voice belonged to a girl with short black hair which was red at the tips. She had silvery eyes, wearing the standard school uniform with a red hood over it.

"You're new right? I am Ruby Rose. This is my sister Yang Xiao Long and her partner Blake Belladonna.", she said whilst pointing at a girl with longer blonde hair and lilac eyes, who was at a discussion with another girl with black hair that had the same length and a bow on top of it . They both turned around and nodded at Alexander and Adolf. "And this is Weiss Schnee, my team partner. Together we are Team RWBY." Ruby finished and pointed at her partner at the same time. She had white hair, fitting to her name, which was tied back in a ponytail which was centered on the right side. She had icy blue eyes with a faint scar beneath the left eye.

"Thanks for the offer, and for the introduction on our side, I am Alexander Asimov and this is Adolf Reinhardt. We are indeed new at Beacon.", he responded.

"Whilst this is all nice to know, it would be better if we start going to the class then. It will begin shortly and I have no intentions of arriving late." Weiss stated at the group and started going.

Agreeing with her statement the rest of the group, including Alexander and Adolf, followed suit. During the short walk the conversation shifted to the new company of Team RWBY.

"That was so cool back there. This guy, Russel, is often searching trouble and you glared at him with this 'Get out of my way'- look and he directly ran. Thought only Weiss could stare like that, but that was really something." Said stare was directed at the back of Ruby's head whilst she continued talking.

"I think I know what happened, seeing that I was involved directly." Adolf just deadpanned, which caused a sheepish look on Ruby's face.

"She is just easy to impress, bear with it." Blake interjected and continued reading a book she had pulled out of her pocket. Meanwhile Yang was talking with Alexander.

"So you just transferred to Beacon recently, right? When does the rest of your team arrive here, it is a bit unusual to have transfer teams in the middle of a year, especially if they come in divided groups."

"Well, due to technical issues our team only consists out of Adolf and me. It works pretty well though, we can coordinate our fight on short and long distances without problems." Alexander responded.

"I heard rumors about that. They say that you both took out a group of Beowolves and an Ursa in a pretty short time. And that you have a kind of strange Semblance." Yang retorted to Alexander's statement.

"Yeah, that kind of sums it up, although I have to give the credit for the Ursa to Adolf, he took care of him.", was Alexander's answer, deciding to not explain the M.O.-Operation and going with the explanation as a Semblance.

As they arrived at the class room the two groups bid farewell to each other and Adolf and Alexander searched some places in the higher rows of the room, to get a better look over the room. Shortly afterwards Bartholomew Oobleck zipped into the room, and stood in front of the table. He had messy, back-combed green hair and a pair of round glasses. He wore a white shirt with a yellow tie and a pair of green trousers. He was also carrying a thermos bottle in his hands, taking a short sip from time to time whilst moving around his table. Everything this man did seemed fast, like he lived in an accelerated world that only he had access to. The moment he opened his mouth this theory seemed even more plausible to the duo.

"Hello students, I welcome you to my class in history, which is the key to an understanding of the present time. So let's start with a short overview of the history of the kingdom of Vale." He blurted out without even taking a break to breathe and took another sip of his coffee and switched his position, whilst continuing to talk in his fast pace. At first they tried to follow the explanation of the professor, but capitulated after a short amount of time. Alexander decided to take the time for a short break and leaned back to relax. Adolf on the other side tried to observe the other students, who mostly displayed several states of napping, seeing only a few who tried to follow the class and even less students succeeding. Deciding to at least do something, he nudged Alexander and they copied the notes behind the professor to get at least some information out of this class.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his own table in his bureau also drinking his coffee, but with a much slower pace.

"Seemed like they found the class without problems, due to the help of Team RWBY. Although it is bad luck for them that the day starts with history, Oobleck can be quite irritating to people who don't know him."

"Well every other student survived his class, so they should be able too, if they really want to make progress here." Glynda Goodwitch stated matter-of-factly, whilst handing a few notes to Ozpin, which he promptly started to read. "And if we are at the matter of progress, it seemed like the analysis of their drugs will be finished earlier than expected. Professor Peach isn't hundred percent sure about the exact composition because there is a slight variation between the substances they both take, but from what he found out now he believes that the production of a substitute is possible."

"That are good news, considering that those medicaments are essential for them to maintain their abilities." Ozpin said, as he looked up from the notes Glynda handed to him.

"That is another thing I wanted to talk about. From what I noticed, their abilities have great offensive potential, but it seems like they possess no Aura. Peter stated that at least Asimov could take a hit from a Beowolf, but we can't say the same thing about Reinhardt." Was Glynda's continuation of her former explanations.

"And that is exactly the reason I want you to put Reinhardt in a fight during your combat class. He was able to defeat an Ursa, but I would like to see how he handles a human enemy." Ozpin said to Glynda, as he raised himself out of his chair and walked to the window to look out of it. "But a change of topics now. I heard that there was an incident in Vale. Something along the lines of a brawl, but with strange wounds on some of the fund persons. And some persons said that there was a person in white coat which had great similarities to the ones of our two new students."

"Yes, I heard that too and offered the police our help in finding the perpetrator, because I already thought you'd like to talk to him. And I've got the medical reports of those persons, because of our offer to take the investigations in our hands. One of the persons had a sprained jaw, a slightly cracked skull and a concussion, he was obviously thrown against the wall of the Alley. The other three are a bit more interesting. One had a broken nose and a bruised throat with small scrapes. Another one had four holes in his side, which looked like they were caused by needles which were nearly as thick as a finger. The last one is the most interesting case, he had no physical injuries. But he was thrashing around, obviously scared. A blood test showed a high concentration of tropane and alkaloids in his system, which explained why he was rolling around on the ground screaming. The two other persons who I mentioned earlier, who also had perforations, showed the same substances in their bloodstream, but less concentrated so the effects were not so strong. That's the reason they were only narcotized. The one without physical wounds must have inhaled a high dose of the substance to have such strong effects. The only one not poisoned was the one who was knocked out by the wall, probably because he wasn't a threat as the poison was added to the fight. Also all four were armed and missed some money". Goodwitch finished the summary of the report she got from the Vale Police Department.

"So we have four drunken people with a system full of hallucinogenic substances, who were beaten by somebody they tried to attack, if I interpret the way the injuries happened correctly. Said person took some of their money and is with a high possibility related to our two new students. I think it would be the best if you search him and convince him to meet us and his comrades here." Ozpin said and turned around to walk to his table. Glynda just nodded and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Ivan's morning wasn't the best. It was definitely better than the night, but he still had no idea where he was. At least he knew that he was in Vale, due to a few newspapers he bought with his 'acquired' money, but this only raised more questions. Also his stomach told him that he should take care of his earthly needs. Considering that he wouldn't get any success if he just wandered around without a plan Ivan decided to get something to eat and form a plan for his next actions. Taking a seat in a nearby café, he decided on a glass of plain water and a bagel. Whilst waiting for his food, he started to read a bit more in one of the newspapers. Obviously there had been a protest from Faunus which went violently and the government blamed an organisation called "White Fang" for it. Deciding that the political situation of the area could be an important factor, Ivan continued his lecture, only to notice that his food arrived. With company. Unwanted company, in form of a middle-aged blond woman in formal attire.

After the meeting with Ozpin, Glynda decided to start the search after the mysterious person, which was obviously connected to the incident and possible even to the two new students. She decided to start in the inner part of the city. That was the best part of the town to get information's and if he was as unknowing as the other two were, he would need every bit of knowledge. All of this was based on the assumption that this crew member was as smart as the other two, which she hoped for. After arriving in the core of the city, she decided to just start asking around, preferring bookstores with newspapers and other magazines which held information's over Vale, like tourist guides. Luckily for her she didn't have to convince the store keepers, due to her reputation. Although she had to assure a few persons that said person she was searching wasn't a danger, but only a strayed exchange student, who had lost his orientation. Around noon she had found a merchant who had seen said person and told her that bought a bunch of newspapers and asked for the next café. After knowing where was headed, Glynda decided to intercept his wandering there and convince him to follow her to Beacon.

Seeing him at a table outside, she noticed that he must be the person she was searching for. He wore exactly the same outfit Adolf and Alexander wore as Glynda first met them, but he looked younger than them. Sixteen if she had to guess. Deciding that a direct approach with all information's she had would be a blunt, but effective approach, she just took place seconds after his food arrived. Glynda was convinced that he wouldn't start a fight in the middle of the city. He lowered the paper he was reading and noticed her directly. If he was surprised he concealed it pretty good. After a short moment of silence, Ivan decided to break the silence with a simple question.

"Can I help you somehow?" He asked in a neutral tone, whilst taking a sip of his water. He didn't really know what she could want from him, but he couldn't really do something right now.

"Indeed you could. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a professor at the Beacon Academy and you could help me by following me to the Academy, because the headmaster would like to talk to you." She stated directly, to get over it and to return to Beacon with him. He looked mildly surprised, which was expected, after such a blunt introduction. Still Ivan tried to remain calm, even after this initial part of the conversation. Something told him that he couldn't evade this situation, so he decided to roll with the punches and wait for an opportunity to get away.

"I am afraid I won't do that Ms. Goodwitch, right now I have other plans and I also don't see a reason why I should pay a to visit your Academy. So if you would please excuse me, I want to continue my lecture." Ivan said as calm and smoothly as possible in the hope that someone would notice this strange situation and asked about it, to give him a chance to leave.

"Well if you formulate it like that, I can give you a reason to accept the invitation."

"Which would be?" Ivan retorted immediately. He started to get edgy. This woman seemed to know something and this talk obviously planned. He mulled over a few plans, but that didn't help him. Glynda could see that her partner showed signs of nervousness and started to study the surroundings, most likely to find an escape route. She decided to seal the deal, with the information's she had from the police department.

"The reason or reasons would be the following. First of all you are a suspect in a crime case, which gives me the right to arrest you. Second of all, we know that you are an Annex member and of your abilities, and third of all, we can provide you with information about your situation. Plus we can reunite you with your team members." Goodwitch said, whilst pulling a photo of Adolf and Alexander out of her pocket and laid it on the table. Ivan's range of facial of expressions, changed from a surprised look over to a slack jaw and ended in a very pale face and white knuckles. At least on the hand Glynda could see. The other had disappeared under his jacket, most likely to search for his drug.

"If you try to use your drug you will be searched all over the city and its borders by the police and huntsmen. Your situation right isn't the best, but you could change it, if you accept the proposal."

"And if I don't accept, I will be dragged there in chains, or what?" Ivan stated with malice in his voice. He started to panic inwards, because he found no escape route. He also noticed that the woman across him now had a riding crop in her hand. Interestingly it had a threatening effect on him. ' _She must have pulled it out while I was searching for my pills. She holds it like it is a weapon of some sorts_.' Ivan thought. 'Right _now I have no way out and I still want to know where she got the picture of Alexander and Officer Reinhardt. And why Alexander has hair again.'_ He added afterwards.

"Look like you got all the trumps on your side, so I will follow." ' _For now'_ Ivan said and thought the last part to himself.

"Good then I will escort you to the Academy. It would be in your own interest to don't start trouble." With that last sentence Goodwitch raised and they both left.

* * *

After a pretty packed lesson about the history of Remnant and a rather slow, self-focused lesson about Grimm in generally, property of Professor Port, Adolf was rather unimpressed with the situation, whilst Alexander was kind of bored.

"You know, considering that this school should train fighters, they have definitely a lack of real combat training." Alexander said to Adolf, whilst walking down the hallway. On their way the saw Team RWBY in a conversation with another group of students. The four wore the same outfits as everyone else. One of them, boy with messed blond hair and blue eyes, was in a conversation with Ruby, whilst the other ones had talks of their own. A rather tall girl with a golden hairband, which held her red waist long hair that was put together in a ponytail, was in a chat with Weiss. Yang seemed to be in some kind of energetic discussion with another girl with short orange hair and green eyes. A boy that with long black hair that was also put together ponytail and had a magenta coloured streak at one side, tried to calm his orange haired partner before her gestures could hit someone near them. Blake was casually reading a book, uninvolved in any conversation. As soon as Ruby spotted them, she winked at them to symbolize that they should come over. Although as they tried, they had their way blocked by Goodwitch.

"Ozpin wants to see both of you in his office.", was hear court message as she turned around and started to walk in the direction of it. Having nothing other to do right no Adolf just shrugged his shoulders and followed her, whilst Alexander was apologizing himself with a wave, before he also followed Glynda.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe everything about strange creatures, soul powers and this completely different energy system." Ivan said after Ozpins introduction. He only came to get some information and to see if the pictures of Adolf and Alexander weren't a hoax. This should have sounded crazy to Ivan, but couldn't ignore that there was a certain familiarity in the situation.

"That was exactly the reaction of your comrades, Mr. Perepelkin. Although I am curious, why didn't you question the Faunus?" Ozpin retorted and was slightly amused about the similarity of the situation.

"I used the time I had in the city to read some papers and I was sure that a whole city couldn't pull a fake like this. Besides that is the least strange thing."

"Interesting that you mention your time in the city, there is a nice report about a few injured peole who got mugged. They were beaten pretty badly." Ivan cringed as Ozpin pulled out a file out of his desk.

"In my defence, they attacked me first and I only took their money to survive in the city." Ivan stated promptly.

Ozpin just raised an eyebrow and answered. "I didn't say that I judge you for it. For now. If you become a member of this Academy such behaviour won't be tolerated."

"You still didn't give me any reason to stay here, right now you only can try to pressure me in staying.", was Ivan's answer.

With a perfect timing, he heard the elevator doors opening behind him and he turned around only to see Alexander. And Officer Reinhardt. Both alive. And Alexander really had hair. He was quite shocked. He hoped that the pictures were right, but he didn't believed it blindly. Alexander's look of surprise mimicked the look on Ivan's face. He had thought of a reason why Ozpin had asked for them, but he never, ever had dreamed that he would see some other member of the Annex crew. But yet here was Ivan. Even Adolf seemed surprised. Or at least Alexander thought so, from the bit of his face he could see. He directly moved to Ivan and started questioning him.

"I think your friends here are a reason to stay." Ozpin stated and interrupted the short conversation between Alexander and Ivan. "But that is not the only reason. Mr. Reinhardt, Mr. Asimov, our chemical researcher is quite sure that your medical supplies should be reproducible through the use of dust, but the final touches still take some time. Now Mr. Perepelkin is here, the analysis and reproduction of his medicaments should be faster. Considering you intend to stay here and enroll at Beacon." Ozpin said to Ivan, with an interested look on his face.

"Well I already considered it out of necessity, but now it is clear for me. What do I have to do?" Ivan answered to Ozpin's proposal.

"Well, there are a few formalities, but I will take care of it. As for now, I officially welcome you at the Beacon Academy. Glynda, could you hand Mr. Perepelkin a school uniform, after he leaves?" Ozpin simply said and returned to his desk.

Relieved from his stress and happy to have his comrades back, Ivan strolled behind Goodwitch, to get his uniform. Now that he didn't had to fear that he must fight for his life he noticed that he saw her the first time from behind. And he also noticed that it was a pretty nice behind. Slightly blushing he heard a chuckle from behind him, he expected a snickering Alexander. He was even more surprised that it was Ozpin who chuckled. But he stopped as Glynda turned around and glared at both of them. Ivan's face became even redder and he averted his eyes. Alexander smiled due to familiar situation.

After Ivan returned with his set of clothing, the three proceeded to walk to the elevator. Before getting into it, Ozpin called something after them. "I know that I said that students are free to slightly change their uniform, but wearing a long coat over it reduces the use of a uniform, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's true", was Adolf's only response, before getting into the elevator.

"I told you so", said Alexander behind his back, whilst also entering. After Ivan also joined the three of them on the ride downwards.

"So Ivan, I didn't know you had it in for older women, first Nina and now Goodwitch. You choose your targets well." Alexander teased Ivan. He only responded with a "Shut up", and stared at the wall.

"You landed in the town Ivan?" Adolf broke the short silence with this question.

"Yes, at least near it. And you?" Ivan retorted directly.

"We landed in the forest. That's the reason we both are at this Academy in the first place. We met a staff member and he decided to introduce us after a short conversation." Adolf simply replied.

"Well, it sounds interesting. You already were here for a day, so what should I know. And why exactly did we all end up here?"

"The answer will take a bit more time to explain Ivan. I guess we best start at the evening with our stories" Adolf said before all of them left the elevator to return to their room.

 **And cut.** ** **After reading the manga again I decided that I just had to incorporate the joke between Alexander and Ivan.** We now have the stern, the relaxed and the funny. In my opinion a good combination.  
**

 **Team JNPR will be introduced to them in the next chapter, I decided to make this a bit Ivan based.**

 **I also guess I will work a bit slower, cosidering that my classes will start in a few days, but I still will continue it.** **Business as usual,praise, critics and suggestions are always welcome.  
**

 **If you like it subscribe, if not then don't. I try to update as fast as possibly. Until then, have a nice time.**

 **Rac95 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. Sorry that it took me so long to update.**

 **Disclaimers as usual**

Chapter 4

„So you both died. I mean I know that you must have died in the ship Alexander, just because you were infected, injured and attacked Group 4 alone, but I didn't knew that it got you too, Officer Reinhardt."

"We had to get to the Annex as fast as possible. The cockroaches laid a trap on the way. One of them drove into our car and rammed it into a pit, were they cornered us. I died down there and my whole team also died because of my failure." Adolf said, without looking into Ivan's direction, obviously distressed by this memory.

"Not all of them died" At this word Adolfs head jerked up and he looked directly at Ivan, stopping dead in his tracks. "Not all died, Eva survived, due to her base, she returned to the group and somehow even possess your powers." This completely startled Adolf, his face showing a wide range of expressions, first surprised, then relieved and even happy. At least that were the emotions Ivan thought he could read out of the small part of his face that was visible. Seeing that Adolf obviously needed a bit of time to digest this information, Alexander decided to direct the conversation in another direction.

"We explained how we both died. But how did they got you? Dad was always sure to keep you out of the line of fire. At least as good as possible. " He asked Ivan, waiting for his reaction.

Ivan fidgeted a bit. He expected that question, but he couldn't even answer it for himself.

"I don't know. As far as I know I should be alive. Being here is even a bigger surprise for me, considering what you two just told me." He answered honestly, getting a confused look from Ivan, who decided to not probe on this theme.

After exchanging a few more or less important details, the group arrived at their dorm, only to meet Team RWBY in the hallway, who were in a conversation with the same people they saw this afternoon.

Seeing them, Ruby waved at the group, gesturing to them to get over. Simply following, the group then finally encountered the members of Team RWBY and the other persons, they had seen before they met Ivan again.

"Hey, there you are. What happened to you before with Professor Goodwitch? And who is your companion?" Ruby asked a rapid stream of questions, Alexander started to answer, noticing that they gathered the attention of the other team too.

"Well our companion is our teammate and the reason Goodwitch brought us to Ozpin. I guess he explains the rest for himself." Alexander said and gestured to Ivan.

"Well yeah, I … kind of got lost on the way, so the professor had to find me in the town and then informed my friends here that I was found. By the way my name is Ivan, Ivan Perepelkin." He said, the last part in the direction of the group. The blonde boy of the group decided to us the short pause to introduce himself.

"Well nice to meet you, I saw you in the hallway before. Guess now we can introduce ourselves. My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. I am the leader of Team JNPR. Ruby told us your names already." He stated with a smile in his face, as he held his hand out to Adolf, who, reluctantly, shook it, whilst hiding the scars on his wrists. The rest of Jaune's team used the possibility, to introduce themselves.

"Well since we are at the introductions now, my name is Lie Ren and, as you can see, a member of Team JNPR." The black-haired boy told them.

"And I am Nora Valkyrie, Lie's team partner and bestest friend. We know each other since forever and we went to the same school before and he makes infamous pancakes." This were the few sentences Ivan could put together, after following the outburst of words out of the mouth of the orange-haired girl, who obviously wanted to talk more, but was calmed down a bit by Ren, who noticed the slight confusion over Nora's hyperactivity.

The redheaded girl introduced herself as last. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's combat partner. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself in a calm, normal way, unlike Nora, who was again in an active conversation with her black-haired partner, who took it stoically.

"You seem to be good fighters, if anything from the rumour mill is right." Pyrrha also stated afterwards, now looking at all three of them with a questioning look.

Before Alexander or Ivan could say something, Adolf decided to respond.

"It is difficult to say anything about it, considering that we don't know what they all say about us. Although I would say we are definitely able to defend ourselves against enemies."

He stated, hoping to answer the question as indifferently as possible, to avoid questions about their abilities.

"Well we can see that in combat class tomorrow." Jaune stated afterwards. "However, I am going to take a nap. Goodnight everybody and especially to you Snow Angel." He said the last thing whilst looking at Weiss, who just looked at him with a cold unnerved look. The rest of his team also excused themselves and walked into their dorm.

"This combat classes, where are they?" Ivan asked Blake, who had been introduced to him, whilst the others were talking.

"In the building, near the lecture hall." Blake answered.

"Yeah, I think that is a problem, neither Adolf nor Alexander have been there. " Ivan threw in, before she could start reading again.

"I'll talk to Ruby, I guess she will pick you up tomorrow morning. But don't blame for anything she might do." Blake retorted and followed the rest of her team.

"So you've solved the problem of pathfinding already Ivan. Good work. Although I am bit wary what she meant with her last sentence." Alexander said. Meanwhile Adolf was leading them to their dorm.

"Let's hope we don't have to find it out." ,was his short statement, as he opened the door.

"We should check our equipment and get everything ready, I have the feeling that at least one of us has to fight." , were his last words, before he turned around to follow his own advice and went to sleep afterwards. Ivan and Alexander mirrored his actions and went to bed.

' _I didn't fail completely.'_ This were Adolf's final thoughts before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the Annex members checked their equipment, when they heard a loud whistle in front of the dorm door.

"Good morning everyone. Team RWBY is here with the operation Guidance. So let's get started." These words followed suit and also explained what Blake meant by her comment. If they weren't already awake, this announcement would have woke them up. Gathering their coats the team walked outside, everybody clad in the standard Annex uniform. Team RWBY also had different clothes. Ruby and Weiss nearly had a partner look. Both wearing long-sleeved tops in black (Ruby) and white (Weiss), with matching skirts and shoes, although Ruby still wore a red hood and the hemline of her skirt and the upper part of her boots had a red trimming. Her sister on the other side looked completely different, wearing a light brown vest over a yellow top, an also light brown belt and short black shorts. Her outfit was finished with brown boots and asymmetrical orange socks.

Blake, who was still wearing her bow, wore a black vest with one button over white shirt. On her left arm she wore an unattached sleeve, which was held by a silver band. She finished the look with a pair of white shorts and black stockings, which had a slight purple tinge, and pair of black ankle boots.

The three men on the other side looked nearly identical in the typical Annex outfits. After a few seconds of just examining the respective other group and a look from Blake that literally said " _I told you so"_ , Adolf justnodded at the other team and awaited directions. Seeing that all were ready to go the two groups headed out, but stopped shortly afterwards near another dorm door, which belonged to Team JNPR. Their leader opened promptly after Ruby knocked at. He also had switched his equipment, now wearing a simple blue jeans, black shoes, a black hoodie and white shoulder plates and a chest piece, also white. His redheaded partner looked nearly like a hoplite in her bronze coloured armor, although she didn't wear a helmet, but the tiara-like headband she also wore with her uniform. Her female companion sported a white top without sleeves in combination with a black vest and a pink knee-length skirt. She was assaulting her longhaired friend with a flood of words, whilst he was putting on his last piece of clothing, a green long-sleeve with a tailcoat, obviously demanding that he should do it faster or that she was fired up for combat. It wasn't clearly understandable due to the fact that she spoke so fast. Alexanders respect to her calm and collected friend grew with every second he withstood this waterfall. ' _He truly must have nerves made out of steel'_ He thought whilst waiting for the continuation of their trip to the training area.

As if the others picked up his thought, Ruby's white-haired companion, Weiss spoke up. "We should start walking, I don't want to arrive because you decided to have an idle chitchat in the floor. And I believe you promised our new neighbours to show them the way to the arena.", she said whilst pointing at Adolf and his group. "You are definitive right Snow Angel, let's go Team JNPR", Jaune commented with a look at Weiss, which earned him a scoff from her and silent laugh from the rest of Team RWBY.

"It doesn't work, you should have learned it by now Jaune." His friend Ren said, whilst walking past Jaune who stood in the hallway, his head hung down and his ego deflated. The rest of the way was filled with small talk and questions about the following class.

"So we will put up against each other to measure our skills and progress, I understood that much, but what are the limits of the fight? Do we just have to fight an amount of time, or until someone is too injured to continue the fight and capitulates?" Ivan asked in the hope to get as much knowledge about this combat class. ' _I don't think that they will throw us in pit fight without rules, but you never can tell.'_ He thought whilst waiting for an answer.

"Well you will be fighting your opponent on a stage, under the supervision of Professor Goodwitch, mostly one-on-one, but sometimes they let groups fight against each other, to test their cooperation. To answer your questions to the winning conditions, it technically ends if one of the combatants can't fight anymore, means if his Aura is depleted. You can capitulate too, although I never saw that happen." The blonde brawler of Team RWBY explained.

' _That means we have a certain disadvantage due to the fact that we can't use this Aura. I should ask Ozpin if there is a possibility to change that, otherwise the fights could be pretty risky'_ Adolf thought. A quick glance at Alexander showed that he obviously came to the same conclusion. _'Guess we have to discuss that later'_.

"The combatants for this battle, is there a certain order in which they have to fight or is it by chance?" Alexander asked the question he just had."Both is possible, we have some roulette with the whole number of students of this year and the fights are chosen mostly due to the use of it. Sometimes they stage a special fight. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you had to fight today." Ren answered, whilst keeping an eye on Nora who was obviously trying to peek behind Adolf's collar. It was needless to say that she didn't had any success, simply due to their difference in height, but it doesn't kept her from trying. Alexander was surprised that Adolf took this fuzz over his face so calm, but on the other hand, he must be used to it. ' _Maybe he is still adjusting to the news that Eva is alive, he seemed very relieved that at least someone survived.'_ He mused, whilsthe enjoyed the show in front of him.

Adolf was indeed ignoring Nora as best as he could, which meant that he simply looked over her and studied the hallway, which led to a conclusion. "You are leading us to the amphitheatre right now. Is this the place where the training is?" The blonde leader of the Annex group asked. The question was answered nearly directly by the other blonde team leader, Jaune. "Yeah, nearly all classes are in the auditorium or the amphitheatre, except some training and observation lessons outside in the forest." Was the instant reply, which gained him the reward of lifted eyebrow from Alexander and the observation of a stern look from Adolf, which was directed at the back of the head from Ruby, who obviously felt the look directed at her and tried to come up with an excuse. "Well I thought you would better meet the other group and company is always good and ehhh…" This swell of words left her mouth pretty quickly, although she cut it off, after Adolf stared long enough at her. After breathing out loudly he decided to just ignore the situation and continued to walk towards his goal with a faster pace.

"He is easy to annoy, is he?" Jaune asked Ivan, after watching Adolf's reaction, to Ruby's explanation.

"Well, he tends to be quite stern, but on the inside he is a caring and loyal leader, it's just a bit complicated. He grew up in an unfriendly environment with minimal to no social interactions, which is one of the reasons for his habits. This is in short everything, I can tell you. If you want to now more, the only person to ask is Adolf himself." Ivan stated. "Although this wouldn't be a good idea. He hates talking about his past." Alexander interjected from the sidelines.

"Well change of subjects, we are nearly there" Jaune's redheaded companion added. As they all got near, they heard the distinctive sound of a fight. Upon entering the room, the first thing Ivan noticed, was a round platform in the front of the room, which was lit up. Around it was a huge group of students watching the events on it. Which right now included a poor student getting whacked around by a sunglasses wearing girl, with black beret, black pants and shoes and a black west over a light-brown pullover. She used something that resembled a handbag to hit her opponent all around the platform, until a buzzer sounded and the rest of the room also got lit up. The flat-screen over the platform showed a picture of both combatants and something that looked like a life bar, which, in case of her enemy, was completely empty. As both fighters left the platform, Alexander could see the form of Professor Goodwitch, who was talking to the defeated enemy, about his techniques, from what he could understand. Whilst listening to this conversation he also heard Ivan asking Ren if they already missed the beginning of the class. "No, we still are in time. The fight right now was between second-year students, our class will start in a few minutes." Was the answer he received. During all these conversations Adolf controlled the room with, seeing a few familiar faces, including his mohawk wearing obstacle in the company of what he would expect to be his team. Said wielder of the interesting hairstyle glared in Adolf's direction as soon as he noticed him, which gained him also the attention of his companions, who all were wearing armor composed out of a chestplate, shoulder plates and gauntlets. Whilst two of them had their armor colors matching their hair, light brown in the one case and dark silver in the other, the tallest member of the group, who had orange hair, wore a silver colored armor with a gold-colored bird emblem on the chestplate and also armor around his upper arms. From the look of the situation he seemed to be the leader of the small group. As if she sensed his question Yang provided additional information.

"This guy is Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CDRL, which are his friends around him. He is an arrogant prick, with racist tendencies, but also a not too shabby fighter, otherwise he wouldn't even be at Beacon. Although he can't hold a candle against anyone of our team." It looked like she wanted to say more, but dismissed it when Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat.

"Now that you all are assembled, we can finally start. The rules haven't changed, but considering that we have some new students, I repeat the ground rules. You are allowed to use all of your weapons and abilities in this fight, although it will stop before serious injuries are sustained. This is training not an actual all-out fight. With this said, let us proceed with the first match-up, Adolf Reinhardt and Cardin Winchester."

After both combatants were in the middle of the platform, the surrounding lights were dimmed, leaving only the platform itself fully lit up.

"He, heard you are a good fighter, let's see if it is true or if scaring Russel is everything you can do."

With this spoken Cardin took his mace and vertical swing at Adolf, which he dodged with a sidestep. Taking a few steps backwards he produced a few knives and threw them at Cardin. Most of them connected, but didn't any serious damage, so Adolf decided to change the approach, to see how far he could get without relying on the drugs. Seeing that the next swing should hit him straight on the head, Adolf dashed to the side of Cardin's arm, grabbing his elbow and wrist in the process and using the power behind the strike to flip him on the back. After taking a few steps back, he noticed that it didn't faze Cardin in any way. He simply got a bit angrier.

"Is running the only thing you can do? Why don't you capitulate if you can't do anything else than backing away?" He spat at him, as he stood back up. Meanwhile on the side lines Ruby reached a similar conclusion.

"Why isn't he fighting? He can't win by dodging. He should better do something now."

"He isn't even fighting serious Ruby, otherwise he would probably have attacked Cardin while he was on the ground. Right now it seems he is just observing or testing something. Maybe both." Blake replied to her team leader. "Or would you say it is something else?" She asked in the direction of Ivan, who had a hushed conversation with Alexander.

"Well his enemy seems to work exactly like a Terraformar, all muscle and power but he doesn't plan much. He shouldn't have any problems." Alexander answered instead. "And it looks like the fight won't go on for much longer" Ivan added.

Meanwhile, back on the stage, Adolf indeed decided to end the situation, snorting a bit of powder from the back of his hand whilst disguising the gesture as wiping his face. Cardin tried to use the opening for a diagonal strike, but had to drop this plan and his mace, because said mace suddenly crackled with electricity, Adolf now produced. Although Cardin didn't really had a chance to be surprised, because he now found himself on the receiving end of another knife shower, but his time each knife was charged. Each hit he couldn't dodge pushed him back a bit more, until he suddenly got hit by a strong discharge and went down. At the same moment the buzzer sounded and the light went back on.

"The winner of this battle is Adolf Reinhardt. Let this be a lecture that strength isn't everything in a battle. Without the right tactic and speed to back it up it is useless. Also, keeping an eye on your surroundings is essential in a real combat situation." With this words Professor Goodwitch stepped back on the platform, whilst Adolf and Cardin went back to their respective groups.

"I have to say, it was an interesting move to use your other knives you thrown at the beginning to use the as a trap later on. " With this words Pyrrha welcomed Adolf back, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Adolf and his companions.

"Thanks for the praise. Although I am surprised that you noticed it, you must be quite observing."

"Well, I was the champion of the Mistral regional tournament, being observant is necessary for it. But thanks for the praise." Pyrrha responded.

"The last battle for this class will be Lie Ren against Yang Xiao Long." Glynda Goodwitch announced from the platform.

Both fighters entered the platform and took their respective fighting positions, being encouraged by their teams.

"Go break her legs!" Nora shouted from to Ren to encourage him, earning her a few surprised looks.

"Well not in the literal sense." She quickly added, after noticing it.

The battle started similar to the last one, with Ren attacking from the distance and using his agility to stay out of the reach from Yang's gauntlets. Yang played the game with him, dodging his attacks and retaliating with shots of her own weapons. It was a back and forth on the small battlefield. Unluckily for Ren, Yang managed to corner him and turned the fight in close combat situation. Although his skills weren't bad, Yang had the edge due to her power and the fact that she just got even more dangerous when she got hit. Shortly afterwards she sent him flying with a straight punch in the jaw, ending the fight.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long. With the end of this fight the class is over. You are dismissed" With this last comment, Goodwitch finished the classes and the student started to disband.

* * *

During the lunch time Goodwitch and Ozpin had a short meeting in his bureau. Standing in front of his window Ozpin listened to Glynda's explanation. When she was finished he took a sip out of his ever-present mug, before he started talking. " So, with all this information, would you agree that the three of them could work as a an independent cell? At least until we find a fitting fourth member for the team."

"I didn't doubt their abilities, I am still a little bit wary about them in general. You saw that everyone is a proficient fighter and that especially Adolf Reinhardt is a very observant, analytical person…"

"Which is exactly the fact why I want to make him the leader of the group. I think we can agree, that he is level-headed enough to not do anything rash. Your doubt is understandable, but misplaced in my eyes. Now to a different topic, you said you have results from Professor Peach regarding the replication of the medicaments."

"Yes, he said he should be able to replicate it, but also mentioned that they eventual have to test it before. It could happen that there are slight differences, like the transformation time or the necessary dose. All in all, he has to run a few more tests, to replicate the effect in the different consumption methods, but a prototype version is already available. If we talk with Mr. Asimov again, we can maybe convince him to use a different application than an injector." Glynda ended her report and looked at Ozpin for his reaction.

"When we test the efficiency of medicaments, we can maybe unlock their auras too, I think despite their training they should be able to use it, even if only to blend in better."

Seeing what Ozpin was implicating, Glynda sighed and walked in the direction of the evelator.

"I will summon them then."

 **Thanks for everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **Until the next time,**

 **Rac95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took so long.**

 **Sadly the disclaimers haven't changed at all, I still own nothing**

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, Ivan rose out of his bed and immediately went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he slung a towel around his hips and left the bathroom to get his new uniform. Giving it a short once-over he greeted both of his team mates, who also were awake. As Alexander passed him by, his uniform slung over his shoulder, Ivan noticed that Adolf was already completely dressed and just sat on a chair, looking at something on his scroll. _'Damn, I didn't even notice that he stood up before both of us. On the other side, if what I have heard about him from Eva during our trip to Mars, he is the type to always be ready for everything'_ After he finished to read his message, Adolf looked up to Ivan and Alexander, who had left the bathroom a few seconds ago. "We are invited to Ozpins bureau again this afternoon, it looks like their Professor wanted to talk about our drugs."

"If you say it like that, it nearly sounds like we are dealing" Alexander retorted jokingly, although he was also happy that they most likely would have a steady supply in a short time. "Well, putting this aside, we should better get going. I don't think this Goodwitch would be too happy if we skip the day and from the looks of it we still are a bit on her bad side." Ivan stated, before he opened the door and the trio stepped out of it to begin another day at their Academy.

The day passed by fairly quickly. The lectures were either boring, courtesy of Professor Port, or overloaded with information, due to Professor Ooblecks caffeine induced powers. It was around mid-day when they got out of the classes.

"Think we can grab lunch before we head to the headmaster, I am kinda starving." Ivan asked on their way out. "We didn't get a set time so I think we should definitely do that. Who knows how long we have to stay or how much power those tests need." Adolf stated casually, and looked at Alexander to get his opinion. "Sounds good, I always prefer doing things when I am full." Alexander answered. "Unless I have to fight Dad, then eating something beforehand would be deadly." He quickly added as an afterthought.

Reaching the cafeteria, Adolf got quickly spotted by Yang, who promptly waved them over to their table they shared with Team JNPR. Gladly taking the invitation, all of them proceeded to walk over to their table, passing Cardin and his friends on the way, which resulted in a short duel of glares between him and Adolf, as he brushed past them. Noticing that most of their friends were already finished with lunch, except for Nora, who kept shovelling pancakes in her mouth.

"So, you still haven't died from boredom during the lessons." Yang stated jokingly, before she continued. "But seriously, didn't you got any mission outside? I mean you are obviously able to fight and had some action, but normally you should have been out for training by now." She finished, waiting for an answer. Since Ivan was already done, he sent a glance to Adolf, who slightly nodded.

"We are having a few finishing procedures, because we transferred in the middle of the year. After this is done we should be allowed to go out on hunts. To be honest I am getting antsy, when I am sitting around the whole day."

' _I hope they buy that excuse, I can't tell them that we have to wait for transformation drugs.'_ Ivan thought directly after finishing his explanation. "Well bureaucracy definitely takes some time. Even enrolling here at the beginning of the year took some time to check all the credentials." Ren stated to the surprise of Alexander, who noticed that he and Blake, nearly always were silent. What he also noticed was that Jaune flinched slightly at the mentioning of credentials. _'Must have made it barely in here.'_ Were his final thoughts on that matter. The rest of the lunch time was filled with a bit chit-chat about the classes, a few other students that the Annex group should meet and plans to get in the city at weekend.

"Guess we should better get going if want to finish everything today." Alexander mentioned over the discussion about the pros and cons of precise aerial attacks. Giving their Goodbyes, both Adolf and Ivan also raised from their places and walked out of the room to visit Ozpin, again.

* * *

"It is good to see that you came here, there are few things I wanted to talk about with you." Ozpin directly stated as the small group left the elevator. "I read the message, you said the drugs were ready, weren't they?" Adolf retorted immediately.

"That was the main reason I called, but there are also other matters I'd like to talk about, but back on top, yes, Professor Peach managed to produce a substance that should be able to act as a substitute. The important thing behind are two facts though. First we don't know how effective it is, that's why I summoned you here and not just simply sent them to you." Ozpin said, taking a sip of coffee before he continued. "Second, the first dose that is prepared should also be able to make Aura permanently usable to you. In combination with your already enhanced physique this should help you to fight without relying on your transformations too much, allowing you to keep a low profile." Finishing his explanations, Ozpin looked at the three in front of him.

Adolf directly spoke up. "You mentioned that the use of Aura is a possible reaction not a given one. Are there any negative reactions possible in combination with the awakening of this power?" He voiced one of the main concerns Alexander and Ivan also had on their minds.

"No, if it doesn't work, it will simply not work. When it isn't a latent potential like in other humans here, you simply will have to live and fight without it." Glynda stated as she entered the bureau carrying a small box under her arm. "These are the medications. Professor Peach stated that they should be nearly hundred percent identical, the only different things were some minor ingredients like different sorts of carriers. It was also decided to keep your preferred use of application the same, although the injectors have been reduced in size in your case Mr. Asimov." She said, whilst looking in his direction. Opening the container, it could be seen that it contained a small rectangular device with a slide lock on it, a box, looking similar to a pack of cigarettes and a pill dispenser.

"Alright. I think we should test it one at a time to prevent too much problems if side effects occur. I will start, just observe and if necessary interject if the effects should be too strong." Adolf stated calmly, as he took his dispenser and placed a bit of powder, comparable in size to his normal dose, on the back of his hand and snorted it. The reactions were imminent, with sparks crackling around his wrists and to some extent over his face, before he simply stood straight and looked at the rest of the room. "It seems to work perfectly" He stated, whilst turning into the direction of Ozpin, pointing at a pen on is table. "May I use it for a test?"

"Feel free to do so." Came the immediate response, resulting in Adolf taking the pen in his hand, holding it similar to one of his knives, before he threw it quickly at a wall, the pen being only a blur before it penetrated the wall and stuck there, only to explode shortly afterwards, due to the electrical charge that was sent to it. Ignoring the sour look he got from Goodwitch he turned around to Ozpin, who looked calm and even somewhat relieved over the display.

Before anyone could say anything, Adolf turned around to Alexander. "Try to hit me." He stated flatly, gaining a raised eyebrow from him, before he cocked his fist back and tried to punch him on the arm, only to be blocked by some sort of force field.

"It looks like it was successful in every manner. Although I think you should try to collect as much of your knives after usage, considering that normal metal maybe can't handle the amount of power. Do you feel any different?" Ozpin asked afterwards.

"No, I am feeling as if I have used the original, my condition is no different. The transformation itself was a somewhat more intense experience, but it also felt faster, so it is most likely connected. The power control is also identical. Your researcher did excellent work." Upon hearing that both Ivan and Alexander let out a collective sigh.

"Well, I will go next then." Alexander stated, grabbing a small injector out of his package and stabbing himself in the neck with it. Like Adolf, it started immediately, covering his hands in chitin and causing his stag horns to appear. Grinning at the group like nothing had happened, he turned around, only to be hit on the shoulder by Ivan. The result was the same as with Adolf, the hit was blocked. "Didn't know you could still feel a hit through that. Anyway, I can only assure that it works like a charm. Guess it's your turn now." He stated, looking at Ivan, who promptly took a pill, showing his tell-tale veins on his face and the small thorns on his knuckles. But before anybody could say anything, or even test if his aura would also work, Adolf noticed some small amounts of gas leaking out of Ivans mouth and nose. Alexander, who saw this seconds later, went pale and turned around to Ozpin.

"Do you have some kind of ventilation in here?" He quickly asked in the direction of Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Because it looks like he is producing quite a bit of hallucinogenic gas!" Upon this revelation Glynda quickly summoned a shield to protect them, whilst the ventilation started to work overtime. Shortly afterwards the air started to dissipate, as sign that he didn't produced any poison. As for Ivan. He was kneeling on the ground breathing a bit heavier than before, but fully transformed. Whilst Alexander rushed over to him to check him, Glynda turned around and looked at Ozpin. "We should talk to Professor Peach, it looks like something went wrong in the case of Mr. Perepelkin." She stated, looking back to Ivan, who was now fully standing and just got a slap from Alexander, which was deflected, symbolizing a success.

"I don't think that this is totally necessary." Adolf interjected, getting a surprised look from Goodwitch and an interested one from Ozpin, who motioned for him to continue. "Although there is the possibility that this is a constant side effect, I think it was the reason of the first dose. As you mentioned, it was designed slightly different from the normal version, a bit more potent so to say. It is more possible that it was a reaction to it, considering that I felt a much stronger surge than before." He finished his idea of what could have occurred.

Looking at Ivan, thinking about what happened shortly beforehand, Ozpin looked back to Adolf.

"The only way to test that, would be another transformation, wouldn't it?" He asked, more rhetorical than serious. Adolf still decided to answer. "Exactly, if he would take another dose now, the effects would only get stronger, making such reactions more possible and he could potentially damage his own system."

"In that case I would like to wait till the effect stops and let you use it again, when I will take you back to the forest. We still wanted to test how it will work in combat and how your fighting style without drugs will be affected by your aura." Goodwitch said in the direction of the former Annex officer and Ozpin, getting a nod from the second, whilst Adolf walked over to his comrades, explaining the plan.

* * *

Waiting at the cliff near the launch platforms Goodwitch looked once again at the trio explaining the plan. "Normally you would be catapulted into the forest to find your partner and form teams through the gathering of chess pieces. Considering that you are already a team, you will just be dropped down and monitored on your way back. If something should happen, I will interfere. I assume you have both the original and the substitute on you?" She got a collective nod from the group, who were now clad completely in their old Annex uniforms. They all got in the waiting Bullhead which promptly started, transporting them to a clearing farther from the academy to prevent an eventual run in with another team, which could be out there. The flight itself was short and silent. Goodwitch didn't see a reason to talk and Adolf, Alexander and Ivan, were preparing themselves mentally, getting in their old battle mentality. _'I really hope that they won't cause too much trouble. If they would be able to at least fight without their transformations, it would be a success'_ Glynda thought to herself.

Arriving at the destination point all three jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it landed. "Are you ready?" Goodwitch asked one last time, receiving a raised eyebrow from Adolf , a nod from Alexander and a smile from Ivan. After seeing that she closed the Bullhead which lifted off.

"So, you are trying to make a good impression on our dear professor here, don't you Ivan?" Alexander asked more joking than serious as he checked his knife. Just as he hoped he got a reaction out of him.

"I am trying to look friendly to get us off her 'suspicious persons' list. Would be a good start, wouldn't it?" Ivan shot back as he adjusted his glove on his left hand. "Which would be necessary if you want to take her out on date." Both Ivan and Alexander looked slack jawed at Adolf, still processing that _he_ just said that. "Did you just cracked a joke" Alexander asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe it was just an observation." Adolf retorted and started to look at the nearby trees. Ivan still was processing what just happened. Both he and Alexander noticed that he looked a bit more relaxed than before, but still hearing something like that out of his mouth was a real surprise. _'Guess the message of Eva's survival really raised his spirits. Well I think no one can complain about that.'_ Ivan thought before voicing his other thought. "Should we make a special plan or just keep going and adapt on the walk?" He asked his companions.

"Well I think we have the general direction and know what is waiting in the forest, well Adolf and I know it through experience but you listened, so it shouldn't surprise you too much. I say the only part of a plan we need is how long we try to fight without transformations." Alexander said, looking at his to comrades, waiting for a reaction. "Sounds good to me. Although, if we decide to use our drugs I would ask you to keep a bit of distance Ivan. I still think the incident in the bureau was a one-time only situation, but I am rather safe than sorry." Adolf replied, earning himself a nod.

"Well, let's go. I want to be back for dinner." Alexander stated jokingly as the group headed for the forest.

* * *

Nearly the whole first hour was uneventful, nearly like a literal walk through a park. The only confrontation was a small pack of Beowolves, that didn't not really posed a threat, especially due to the now possible use of their Auras, a fact they still had to accommodate to. _'I have to work a bit more precisely now, when I stay untransformed.'_ Adolf thought to himself. "By the way, that was a nice throw back there Ivan." Alexander mentioned to fill the silence, whilst walking near Ivan, referring to an earlier situation when Ivan used the momentum of a Beowolf to throw him against a tree before nailing him with his gauntlet. "Hm, looks like rain." Ivan stated plainly, either not really noticing what Alexander said or just plain ignoring it.

"We better hurry, I don't want to stay too long in it." Adolf stated. _'Especially not after my last thunderstorm.'_ Although he didn't spoke out his last thought. Picking up their pace as it started to trickle, they didn't had a chance to escape the pouring rain that followed suit. Hurrying to the forest, whilst rain fell and thunder rumbled, put a damper on the conversation the would have during the trek.

Suddenly Alexander stopped and looked around, searching for something. "Please tell me that I just imagined that sound." He said to both of his companions, referring to the loud hiss he thought he heard of the thunder. "Sadly no. I think something pretty big is nearby." Ivan answered, also starting to look around. Adolf on the other side just opened his dispenser, sniffing a dose of his powder. Shortly afterwards he just turned around, looked at both Ivan and Alexander.

"South-East of us. Two bigger electrical fields and a few smaller ones. My guess is that the smaller ones are those bears we met. We should get to a better position."

"There is a clearing a bit further away. They couldn't use the trees as advantage." Ivan called out. Hearing that all three of them ran to said clearing. Alexander directly hit himself with a needle in the leg, turning directly in his beetle form. Right in time though, because now they all say what Adolf sensed and it wasn't a pretty sight. While he was right about a few Ursae, the other two Grimm were in a completely different weight class. Whilst he remembered one of them due to Ports classes as a Death Stalker, who nearly looked similar like his earth counterpart, if not for the white plating, red eyes and golden stinger. _'Somehow reminds me of Nina.'_ He thought, smiling over his dry humour.

The second creature was nothing they ever saw before. What looked like two snakes, a white and a black one, actually revealed itself as one snake with two halves, making it even worse in his eyes.

Before he could fully assess the situation, all hell broke loose. Suddenly the Ursae started roaring and charged at him and Adolf, who right now was more fixated on the Death Stalker, who had chosen him as his first victim. Bracing himself for an immediate impact Alexander used his earlier tactic and shot the first Ursa down with his knife, walking sideways to prevent the rest of the pack from cornering him.

Adolf on the other side had his own problems. Dodging a charge from the giant scorpion, he threw a few more knives at it, still failing to effectively penetrate his armor totally, thus giving him no chance to quickly toast it. Before he could think of a new way of confronting it, he saw from the corner of his eyes, how the snake-like creature charged at Ivan, launching him into the air and sending him crashing against a tree. Before the snake could use this opening, something strange happened. Whilst the one head wanted to charge forward the other one moved erratically in a completely different direction, plowing through a few bears in the process. Bringing a safe distance between him and the Death Stalker he noticed why. Near the place where the white head was earlier laid a few small cylindrical canisters, which he quickly recognized as Ivans gas grenades. Seeing that the snake right now tried to eat his other half, he saw that Ivan was also standing again, effectively driving the Ursae back together with Alexander. _'Still, getting through the carapace of this scorpion will be tough and Ivan looks exhausted, the gas must have cost him quite a lot of_ _power.'_ Noticing that the Death Stalker was near the middle of the clearing he thought of another plan. _'It worked once.'_ He thought to himself, whilst moving.

Running besides the Death Stalker he threw a few knives in the direction of his eyes, hitting with nearly everyone. As the enraged Grimm charged him, he jumped on it, now aiming for the connections between the plates on its tail. After a few knives ended near the stinger he continued to make a beeline to the middle of the clearing. As he reached it he stopped in his tracks, focusing his electrical charge, unleashing it all at once, giving the scorpion a now much more effective shock. Whilst it still wasn't strong enough to kill, considering that Adolf still kept enough energy as reserve, it had another effect he hoped for. Due to the discharge the body convulsed, making it lash out with all extremities. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but right now it was a thunderstorm. And the tail that was directed directly at the sky had highly conductive metal in it. The lightning hit it full force, effectively doing what Adolf did the whole time, only on a much higher scale.

The giant flash distracted all livings being around the Death Stalker, but unluckily for their enemies Ivan and Alexander quickly processed what happened and used the distraction directly. Ivan jumped forward, plunging his gauntlet straight through the face mask of his opponent, whilst Alexander used the moment to gut two Ursae who stood near him. An older and taller Ursa tried to attack Adolf from behind, but was effectively stopped by Alexander on his back, who pierced his head and Ivan upper cutting him with his weapon. The few remaining Ursa at the side of the clearing fled back into the forest. All three of them now looked at the last remaining Grimm.

The Snake was in a sorry state, more dead than alive. The white half stopped attacking the black one, probably because the damage to himself was just too much and the black part already got another load of gas. Seeing that is was literally at the end of its rope, Adolf decided to mercy kill it, before he went to collect his knives.

"Worked like a charm." Ivan commented, whilst regaining his breath. The heavy hit he took, knocked a good amount of air and Aura out of him. Alexander only nodded, looking back at the forest to see if something else would try to challenge them. Seeing nothing he turned around to Ivan and nodded.

* * *

"They work excellently together, I really thought I had to interfere there, but they pulled it off. It also seems that Mr. Reinhardt was correct with his explanation of the first time effect of Mr. Perepelkins medication." Glynda Goodwitch told Ozpin over the communication on the Bullhead, whilst watching the group continuing their trip back to Beacon. "Good, I hoped that it would work out that way. Would you contact them and pick them up, I think we should now clear the last paper work concerning those three." Ozpin stated. "I just have to finish a short discussion with Qrow." He said referring to the rather tall man with black hair and red eyes, wearing a grey shirt together with a tattered red cloak, who was drinking something out of a hipflask.

"I don't think that we will take long, besides I bet Glynda has to freshen up her make up for your new little student." He said whilst looking mockingly in Glyndas direction, earning himself a sour look from her before she cut the communication and contacted Adolf instead.

* * *

"Guess I am lucky that I found this job, at least I have a safe house. I wonder if somebody else is around here, I could definitely use more info and reliable back up." Another person in a familiar white coat stated, whilst looking at the roof of the room.

 **This was a bit more action than the last chapters, next chapter I want to show them the rest of the area, the town and introduce Number 4 of the Team.**

 **Adolfs joke may be OOC, but I think even he should loosen up a little, besides the chance was just to good to let it pass, considering Ivans luck with the ladies. And Qrow is just Qrow...**

 **Praise, critique, suggestion, correction are welcomed and encouraged**

 **Anyway thanks to all of you for your support, till next time**

 **Rac95**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Finally a sixth chapter. Thanks for having so much patience with me. I hope you can enjoy this chapter and I am terribly sorry that it took so long**

 **Still don't own anything though**

"That was the best news of this day, I couldn't think of something to top it." That were Alexander's exact word as Adolf told that they will get picked up. Now sitting at the side of the clearing under a tree, all of them scanned the sky for the Bullhead Goodwitch told them to wait for. The transformations had worn off already and Ivan and Alexander happily agreed to Adolf's idea of conserving their remaining energy. "Hey, there it is." Ivan exclaimed happily and started to jog near the predesignated landing spot, with Alexander and Adolf following him.

* * *

"You're free to go back to your room and rest after we arrive. This was an exceptional display, especially due to the fact you are only a three-man team. Professor Ozpin will finish all the formalities tomorrow. For now, you will be taken back to rest." With this words, they got welcomed and sat themselves on the benches, trying to drip as less as possible in the cabin, but failing miserably. The flight back was exceptional silent, only the humming of the turbines was heard.

After arriving back at Beacon all of them hurried back to their room to get themselves dry. On the floor they hurried past Team RWBY, who gave them a surprised look, or in Yang's case even a bad pun. "Looked like you three stayed Xiao long out in the rain. You're like drowned rats here on the floor." She stated and started laugh about it, only to earn a collective groan from her own team and a complete lack of interest from Adolf and Alexander, with Ivan just turning around and rolling his eyes at her, before he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The next morning all three awoke around the same time, preparing themselves to get ready for another day of school. After all of them got in their uniforms, getting ready for another interesting day at Beacon and started the way to the first class. Adolf, now wrapping a scarf around his lower half of his face that he interestingly found hanging at his coat hook. _'Guess Ozpin is also preferring to keep my scars undercover'_ Adolf thought, whilst fixating his scarf around his lower face like he often did when he was out with Rosa back in Germany. Thinking of her and her betrayal still sent a sting of pain through him. It was still hard to accept, especially since he never dared to think that she just played with him and that he never confronted her about it and just tried to lie to himself for the illusion of normality.

"Guess we have to start our day with a story of our hero again today?" Alexander more stated than asked, gaining himself a questioning look from Ivan. Before he could ask his unspoken question Alexander already continued. "Don't worry you'll see what I mean." After this Ivan closed his already half-opened mouth, swallowed his question and walked onwards down the hallway with his comrades.

"Although you have to see the bright side. We only have Port, then some free time. After that just combat and around afternoon we're done and have also the weekend for ourselves." Alexander quickly added. "We should go to Ozpin in the break though." Adolf interjected as they arrived at the lecture hall. Looking around they saw Ruby waving at them, pointing at the places between her and Team JNPR. Happy for having 'reserved' places, they quickly walked over to them and sat down.

"So how was your trip? Did you fight many Grimm? What do you even had to do out there?" Before all of them sat, Ruby already started with all of her questions. "Woah there, maybe you should give them a few seconds to arrive before you start drilling them with questions." Pyrrha interjected from the side to stop the massive amount of things the red leader wanted to know. "Besides as soon as our dear Professor starts talking we need something to talk about." Jaune added to the comment of his partner. As if his comment summoned him, the burgundy wearing man entered the room and took his place in front of his table. After clearing his throat, he started his lesson.

"Today will be a longer lecture about all the special differences which were documented in the behaviour of Grimm. Although they mostly just seek and destroy it seems like older specimen show some kind of primal intelligence and even some twisted leadership abilities, which makes the younger ones following them more easily. Why me, I remember this one case were I met this old grizzly Beowolf. I was a young lad at that point and we suddenly came across each other on this field. Oh, his stare was menacing, but he couldn't intimidate me for my abilities…." He drifted off in the middle his explanation of the, planned, lecture and didn't even notice that a huge part of the class already decided to entertain themselves to prevent them from sleeping.

"It was just a test to gauge our abilities again. Since we didn't start here, it was just as a confirmation of our abilities. We got dropped down at the end of the forest and just had to made our way back, whilst being supervised."Alexander said, as he started with the explanations of yesterdays trip. _'Better give them a believable half-truth, makes it easier to keep up.'_ He thought to himself, as he continued.

"It was a rather uninteresting trip, most of the time we found just small groups, which we could dispatch quite easy. The real fun began after the weather changed. All of those damn creatures suddenly looked like they want to shower and came out of the forest. That was the only difficult part, especially with this giant scorpion and the snake." He continued the short version of the trip.

"Oh I know those, Jaune managed to hung at the tail of a Death Stalker, because he thought it was a relic and grabbed. It looked pretty funny, nearly like some kind of rodeo. And then he got thrown off by it. And we had to fight a Nevermore, which was pretty hard." Ruby started to tell them the story of their own initiation, but Weiss cut her short. "Alexander wasn't done with his explanation, so you shouldn't just interrupt him. It is quite rude." She told her and gave her an annoyed look, before she turned around to Alexander. "Well excuse the interruption. Please continue." She said to Alexander, although Ivan decided to take over.

"There isn't much to say about it. Alexander and I distracted the King Taijitu, whilst Adolf took care of our other big companion, before helped us out with the snake." Ivan simplified the story, deciding to don't tell them about the drug trip of the Grimm in question. Although his explanation gained him a collection of surprised and disbelieving looks.

Out of both teams Yang was the first to gain her composure. "So you want to tell me that he defeated a Death Stalker all by himself? A Grimm which is stated to never fight alone, because the survival rate is pretty low. This just sounds unbelievable!" She exclaimed, earning herself a short sign to keep it low, before they attracted Port's attention and get a detention.

"Well to be exactly the lightning itself took care of him, he got turned into a living lightning rod due to all the knives. They are designed to attract huge amounts of electricity and enhance the shock due to the special alloy. So to say, the nature decided to help us out. The collateral damage did the rest to our other friend. He was just a bit to close." Alexander continued where Ivan left off, to try and downplay the events. Luckily it worked for them, because Ren spoke up.

"That would be the explanation for the giant thunderbolt that hit the forest." He said, getting direct support from Nora. "Oh I saw that too. It was like Whoom and then there was the crackle and it was bright and amazing." She started to bubble out, supporting her comment with expansive gestures and nearly hit Pyrrhas head.

"And that got noticed by Professor Goodwitch, who picked us up and brought us back here." Alexander ended the story. "Still, I'm wondering why she didn't intercept, that situation sounded pretty dangerous." Jaune told them.

"She was pretty fast there to get us back, she had us in sight the whole time. Besides from what Ruby told me, all of your teams had a similar situation in your initiation and had to solve it yourself."

"That is true, although it was more that our two teams had to clear the mess, the dear 'Team' CRDL decided to run back as soon as they got what they needed." Weiss said with disgust in her voice. "There is something I want to know though. You told us about some relics, would you mind telling us what was the use of it, it sounded completely different than a simple combat training." Alexander asked in the group.

"Well we got catapulted into the forest with the mission to find those mentioned relics and bring them back. I tell you this flight was really amazing, you really missed something out there. After that we had to made our way through the forest and knock out everything in our way. During that trip there was also the rule that the first person you make eye contact with is your partner, that's how I got to work with dear Blake here." She stated, whilst throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"In the end our teams were formed due to the relics we got. Everybody had one and those with the similar ones became a team. That's how Team RWBY was born." She finished her explanations and let Blake go, just in time with the end of the class. What no one besides Adolf really noticed was that Blake had observed him the whole class. Unbeknownst to him she noticed the traces of the burn scares, which weren't completely covered with his scarf and tried to get a closer look at it. _'I guess he kept quiet the whole time to don't draw attention to it. Looks like I'm not the only one with something to keep under wraps.'_ With this thought she followed her team out of the class. If someone had used the moment to take a good look at her, he would have noticed that her bow twitched for a split-second.

* * *

Luckily the lecture ended shortly afterwards, allowing the group to let out a collective sigh.

"So, do you have any plans for the weekend? If not I thought we could show you around Vale, to give you a short view what you can do here." Jaune mentioned, whilst walking down the hallway.

"This is a nice offer, I am definitely up for it. How about you two?" Alexander answered, looking behind him at Ivan and Adolf, earning him a smile from the first one and an approving nod from the second. "Guess it is settled then, when and where should we meet?" He asked Jaune, who immediately responded. "How about directly after combat class today?"

"Alright, see you in class then, we have to meet Ozpin for the final formalities." And with this sentence, Alexander, Ivan and Adolf separated themselves from both Teams and started their, hopefully last, walk to Ozpins bureau.

* * *

"I still don't know how he knows all of this."

"It is his school, he is supposed to have some kind of knowledge what is happening around."

"There is a difference between knowing what is happening on the campus and knowing that we have a meeting for a city tour after school. I feel myself stalked right now." Ivan exclaimed loudly, continuing the discussion he and Alexander had since they left his office and walked back to the last class of the day.

 _Flashback- 30 minutes earlier_

" _And with this, you three are now officially students here at Beacon." Ozpin stated, as he gave all three of them a document with their respective names on it. True to his word, all paper work was nearly finished the moment all of them arrived, so that they only had to sign the last official pieces._

" _You have the same rights and duties as every other Team, meaning it is possible that you will be sent out to hunt. Otherwise there are no real changes. If you need more medicaments, just talk to Professor Peach, he has always a bit of it ready" He added, as he collected and filed the signed copies of their documents._

 _Seeing this as the sign to leave the newly formed Team turned around and walked to the elevator to get their equipment as Ozpin called. "By the way, since you are new not only to Vale but also this world, I allowed myself to transfer some money to your scrolls. You will earn your own with some hunts, but since you are taking your first trip to Vale it should be helpful." He said, taking a sip out of his cup, smiling slightly at the surprised faces of the group._

 _Flashback End_

Arriving at the arena, they could see that most of the Teams were already there. They walked over to Team JNPR, engaging in a bit of small talk before everything started. Just before the class started Team RWBY hurried into the room earning a disapproving look from Professor Goodwitch before she started.

"Since all of the Teams are present now I'd like to start now. As you all know the training today will be shorter, so I prepared a fight to show you a very important lesson. So, without further ado, let's begin. Ms Valkyrie, Mr Perepelkin would you please enter the arena.

Directly after that announcement both combatants walked up on the platform, Nora nearly hopping up the platform, whilst Ivan used the walk to check if his gauntlet was strapped tight to his forearm.

Taking their places and combat stances both waited for the signal to start.

"Are you both ready?" Goodwitch asked, looking at them and earned a nod from both sides. "Then begin." She commanded and started the display, showing the Aura level.

Nora began with a direct assault, transforming her hammer into her grenade launcher, training it directly on Ivan's chest and fired, forcing him to leap to the side to escape his explosive present.

Rolling over he didn't have the chance to orientate, because he was forced to throw himself flat on the ground to dodge another grenade. Sadly for him Nora counted on that sending a third grenade at him, which he couldn't dodge from his lying position.

Trying to focus on movement in the middle of the dust cloud, Nora lowered her weapon shortly. Noticing that she was slightly distracted, Ivan sprinted forwards out of the cloud. He managed to block the grenade with his gauntlet, preventing him from landing flat on the ground. Closing the gap between them, Nora quickly transformed her weapon back to be ready for a close encounter and tried to hit him with a diagonal downwards strike.

He dodged it, grabbing her arm in the process and using her own momentum to pull her forward to knee her in the stomach, before he flipped her over and threw her on the floor. He directly followed her down, trying to get her in a lock to force her to capitulate. Starting to grab her shoulder to start and twist it, Ivan got thrown over her, being surprised by her physical strength. _'Stupid idea Ivan, of course she has power, she swings a goddamn grenade launcher/hammer.'_ He thought to himself, flipping himself into a crouched position.

Nora directly started again with her offensive, swinging straight down at his head. Dodging it with a side step he tried to attack her again, but Nora surprised him again, using the grenades in her weapon to accelerate her hammer, creating a shockwave as it hit the ground, causing him to getting knocked over. Trying to use this situation to her advantage, Nora tried to use exact maneuver again, but this time Ivan reacted quickly, kicking her against the ankle, the back of her knee and then her hip, aiming directly at the joints. The hits forced her to stumble forward which he used to hit her with the backside of his gauntlet in her face, before he planted his other feet on her breastbone and shoved her backwards, sending her on her back on the ground, giving himself a bit free space.

From the side, all Teams observed the fight with full concentration. "He is pretty nimble and good with his bare hands, but Nora got him in the ranged department. If he hits, he hits good, but he often only has the chance to counter after a hit." Weiss noticed, talking more to herself than to the others.

"Yeah, he can't reach her without getting problems with explosives, I mean look at their Auras, Nora is hit, but Ivan took definitely more damage." Jaune said to her, after he heard her observation, earning himself a nod from his friends for his observation.

Standing a bit at the outer edge of the group Alexander and Adolf came to the same observation.

"He can't win this fight, he has no chance to turn it around now." Alexander said to Adolf, whilst looking at the combat on the platform. Adolf looked at him and nodded. "He can't use his powers to drug her up, the consequences would most likely be a catastrophe for her and for us." He answered Alexander, without taking his eyes of the fight.

Ivan tried his best to get close enough to prevent her from hammering him, but it got more and more difficult. After one failed grapple, which Nora reversed by hitting him with the pole of the weapon, he went down on one knee, panting after all the hits he took. Seeing this Nora and his low Aura strode over to him to end this fight. What she didn't noticed because his head was lowered, was the fact that Ivan took one of his pills, transforming instantly, surprising everyone in the room including Nora.

Using this short distraction, Ivan raised his gauntlet and jammed it into his right arm injecting himself. _'Let's see if this help me tip the scales.'_ He thought to himself, whilst his poison started to numb his exhaustion and pain from all the hits and even raised his Aura to a higher level, slightly higher than Nora's. Looking at her with a paler face with more visible veins, he took a deep breath and took his combat stance again.

Not waiting for Nora to shoot at him again, he dashed forward, using the fact that he felt nearly as fit as in the beginning of the fight, to hit her in the face and sweep her legs away, grabbing her arms to throw her on the ground again. What he hadn't planned was that Nora dropped Magnhild and pulled him down with her, which resulted in a frantic wrestling match. What Ivan lacked in strength, he had in technique due to his training and he managed to come out on top of her, placing his knees on Nora's arms and his left arm at her neck to hold her down before he started to hit her again and again as fast as possible.

On the outside, most people were baffled, due to the change in momentum. "He is winning, I can't believe it." Ruby exclaimed looking at the situation, speaking out loudly what most people thought. "It is almost like has Yang's semblance." She continued, not taking her eyes of him and Nora. Observing the whole fight silently, Blake decided to speak up. "He isn't like Yang, he did somehow temporarily doped himself up. Besides I don't think he will win this." She said, gaining interested looks from the rest of them.

"He became suddenly stronger, but it is only short timed, just look at the screen." She said, pointing at it. And she was right, it could be seen that Ivan's Aura depleted steadily, without him doing anything. At the same time the damage Nora's Aura took became less. Looking back at the fight it became clearly visible why. His hits lost speed and power and his face went even paler as it already was. As he raised his arm again he suddenly slumped over forwards, catching himself with both of his arms, panting heavily, allowing Nora to simply shove him off. Ivan on the other side stayed on the ground laying on his back with his Aura even lower than it was before he started his manoeuvre.

At this point, Professor Goodwitch decided to step in the arena. "Since Mr. Perepelkin is out for the count, the victory goes to Ms. Valkyrie." She announced the obvious result. Whilst Nora walked over to Ivan to help her Russian combat partner/friend to get up, Goodwitch continued her speech.

"He had a range and a power disadvantage, two very important factors in a fight. But what he managed to do and what I wanted you to observe is the fact, that he could fight, using momentary advantages he found in his enemy's defence. It was all about tactics and improvisation. Although they weren't enough to win, he caused more damage than most would expect. Keep that in mind." With this last comment, she dismissed the class.

* * *

After getting out of the combat class, the three teams decided to meet in a few minutes to give Ivan a chance to get a bit better. Right now, he was slumped against Alexanders shoulder who guided him back to their room. Dumping him on a bed, earning a groan from Ivan, he got him a few painkillers and a bottle of water. After handing them over to him, Ivan swallowed the painkillers and drank the whole bottle down, letting out a relieved sigh.

"How are you doing?" Adolf asked from the sidelines.

"My brain feels like a pinball." Ivan groaned from the bed, groggily getting up. "But I am fine otherwise. If I take it a bit slow in the beginning, I should be fine." He added, earning himself a raised brow from both of his teammates.

"Well you are the one who has been hit, if you give yourself a clearance let's go." Adolf said, as he opened the door and took the lead to the Bullheads.

The flight itself was uneventful, only the fact that Jaune was sitting in the corner of the Bullhead and looked completely wretched surprised all three of them. "Motion sickness" said Ren, answering the unspoken question, whilst Pyrrha was trying to comfort Jaune. "It is already better, on his first fly he actually threw up." He continued his explanation.

After arriving in Vale, Jaune was the first one leaving the Bullhead, wobbling down the ramp and regaining his balance with a sigh. Breathing deeply, he turned around, now smiling. "Let us begin the tour then." He said with new vigor, taking the lead into the city with the rest of the groups following him.

"Is your head alright? I didn't overdo it, or did I?" Nora asked Ivan a bit worried since he was still walking a bit slower than the rest of the group during their trip from the outside of the city to the inner circle. "Don't worry I got punched worse during my training." Ivan shrugged. Before she could question his answer, he continued talking. "Seriously don't worry, I'm really fine otherwise I wouldn't be here." He reassured with a smile.

"The most important stores are near the plaza." Jaune continued his general explanation of Vale.

"Yes, there is a café with pretty good food." Ivan interjected, earning himself a surprised look by all members of the small group. "I already was here, at least at the plaza. I was lost on my way to the Academy." He said, defending himself.

"Professor Goodwitch picked you up here, right?" Alexander asked Ivan.

"Exactly. That is actually the only part of the city I know." He answered, not mentioning that he already knew the layout of the city, mostly because he could see how Jaunes shoulders slumped down a bit, when he directly interrupted him. "So, you said there more important stores around?" Ivan asked.

Seeing that he could continue with his explanation. "He pointed down an alleyway near the west side of the plaza. "In that direction is a shop called 'From Dusk till Dawn'. As the name implies, you can get all sorts of dust in all variations in the shop. It is also the reason why Ruby is in Beacon in the first place. I guess she already told you the story?" He asked, after finishing his explanation.

"Yes, we heard of it. Three times to be precise. Two times from Ruby and the third time from Nora, although her story was a bit more action based." Adolf answered, referring to Nora's more 'graphical' explanations including the sound effects, gaining himself a sheepish look from both girls.

"Well, since you obviously know that part let's continue." Jaune interjected happily and pointed at another building. It had rather small and cramped display of equipment in the front window. The words 'Armaments and Arrows' were written with elegant metal letters above the door. "This is a weapon and armor store. It may look a bit old, but you can get pretty much everything in it. And if it isn't there, the workers can build what you need. The owner just liked this style."

"Down this road is also a good bookstore going by the name of 'Tukson's Book Trade'. He has a good collection of books outside of library lecture." Blake mentioned, now looking up from the book she read the whole time. The mentioned store was the complete opposite in design, the name looked rather simple above a big front window showing many bookshelves, filled to the brim and neatly organized in rows.

"Last but not least we have a giant clothes shop, with styles for everyone." Jaune finished and turned around. "That was everything important right know."

"Hey look." Ruby suddenly called, pointing in the direction of said shop. "It's Coco and Velvet" She said, referring to the girl which all Annex members saw in their first visit of combat class. She wore exactly the same outfit, including the sunglasses. The only thing she left behind was her handbag she used in the ring during the fight. Noticing Rubys call she walked over to the group at a leasure pace, giving her companion a chance to finish the photos she was taking. Said companion was also a girl, having brown eyes, and long, brown hair, although the most outstanding about her appearance were her bunny ears. Her clothes consisted out of a short, brown jacket with long sleeves, decorated with something that looked like dark golden armor on her shoulders and wrists and also a black undershirt and similar black pants, which also were brown around her hips, also sporting the same decoration.

She hurried after her friend and both of them arrived at the group the same time. "Showing the new ones around the town I see." The coffee colored girl said to Ruby, lightly lowering her shades and looking at the three new faces in the group, fixating Adolf with a look, which he countered with his own stare. "So, you are the one who shocked Cardin down, are you?" She more stated than asked Adolf, being surprised someone could not only stand her glare, but actually look at her the same way. "Yes. And you are the one who practically whacked that poor guy through the arena." He answered, gaining himself a mildly surprised look.

"Yeah, I think I am. Name Is Coco Adel by the way. I am the leader of Team CFVY. This is one of my teammates." She said, now looking at her partner, who now stopped taking photos of a bird formation over the city. "Yes, my name is Velvet Scarlatina." She greeted them, studying the uniforms of the Annex Team.

"Is something amiss with my coat?" Ivan asked, now looking at his clothes himself to find said problem. "No, no that's not it. I just haven't seen a design like that before. It is interesting. I would like to take a photo of that look some time." She stated. "Only if it is okay with you. I don't want to intrude in your personal space." She quickly added, now averting her eyes from them.

"Oh, good. This is my only coat, I wouldn't want to have it destroyed or something." He answered.

"Are you serious?" Yang suddenly asked. "You only have your school attire and combat uniforms?" She asked, looking at Ivan as if he had grown an antenna on his head.

"Ehh, yes. I mean why should I change it. This are the only two looks we need after all. I mean you all are running dressed around with your same set of clothing all the time." He retorted.

"That is not the problem. Unlike you I have at least something other to wear. What would you even wear for a party?! Would you just appear fully clothed in high collared coats, looking like a group of mobsters or something along those lines or what?" She directly said.

"I am pretty sure mobsters would wear black not white." Ivan answered. At the side-lines, Alexander mentally face palmed over this conversation, whilst Adolf was sighing quietly. Both of them exactly knew where this would lead to.

"Enough of this discussion. You are getting something for your wardrobe and that's final." Coco interjected, giving all of them a sharp glare and turning around in direction of the clothing store behind her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked with authority in her voice.

Since there was no way to get out of this without some louder discussions, they decided to follow, Ivan looking apologizing at the other two members of his team.

"Operation Wardrobe has started now. Let's go Team RWBY." Ruby exclaimed happily, sealing the defeat of all Annex members.

* * *

Luckily it didn't turn out as horrible as expected, mostly because the more level-headed members managed to keep the rest a bit under control. In the end the all had collection of different articles of clothing. Most of Alexanders and Ivans new clothes consisted out of military look-alikes and, in Alexanders case, a slightly different pair of sunglasses "I still don't understand why you both were so adamant about buying a dark suit. Do you really want to pull of the mobster look right now?" Yang asked, expecting an answer. "It's more a personal thing." Alexander said to satiate her curiosity. Actually, both of them didn't planned it, but they looked so similar to the suits both got accustomed to during their time in the Russian base before the mission started, that they simultaneously decide to get them. Both Velvet and Pyrrha, who tried to help with the choices, were surprised at this spontaneous action, since both, Alexander and Ivan, weren't exactly ecstatic with the situation.

At a different part of the store was a silent battle between Adolf and Coco about his choices. In the end, the, somewhat forced, decision were some sweaters and jackets, all of them with high collars, and two scarves. He also found a pair of gloves, which he took willingly.

Leaving the store with a small collection of new clothes, Adolf was ready to call it a day. Quickly talking about it with Ivan and Alexander, both agreed to get back. "Well, there is only one place you definitely need to see." Yang said smiling, after they left and stood at the plaza. "Guess we have to do it some other time then, I don't think running around with a bag of clothes would be helpful." Alexander quickly retorted. His argument sadly was shattered directly. "Well if it is so important, we could just bring them back. I mean we're going back anyway and it isn't exactly much." Velvet of all people mentioned. Coco looked at her for a split second, then at Yang's grin and knew directly where she wanted to go. "Guess we could do it. I mean you won't get a tour like that again." Coco said, looking at Yang, who directly saw that Coco understood her idea.

Having no chance to back out, the three of them handed over everything to the duo and slowly started to follow Yang down an alleyway. Her short trip ended before a building, which was entitled as 'Junior's Club' although the neon sign displaying it was flickering. On a closer look the whole front liked slightly demolished.

"Don't worry, it looks better on the inside, they are just renovating. A few things were already damaged and needed to be replaced anyway." She casually reassured Alexander, who just wanted to ask, what exactly happened. ' _I am ready to bet that she was the damage here'_ He thought to himself, noticing the small crates on the wall and the pavement which looked like someone hit the surface with quite some power.

"Yang, I don't think we aren't allowed to enter." Pyrrha mentioned, referring to the shield displaying the rules, which included an age restriction. "Don't worry, Junior is an old friend of mine." Yang answered walking through the door. All the people near her, mostly persons wearing black suits and sunglasses looking like some bouncer/mobster combination, were backing up as she went past them.

"I wonder if it is the kind of friend who is happy to see you, or the kind who starts screaming if you've been spotted." Weiss asked Blake, who, from the looks of it, must've thought something along those lines.

Entering the club, it became clear that Yang's friend belonged into the second category, since he went pale the moment he noticed her. "Hey Junior," She casually called him out, "nice to see you again, how is it going? Are the Malachites out tonight?" She asked, leaning against bar.

"What do you want here?" was the only response she got from Junior, who seemed to wanted to calm himself. "Oh, I was just around and thought to myself 'Hey, why don't you check how Junior is. Maybe I can visit him and show my new friends his club.' And well here we are."

Noticing the other hunters/huntresses-in-training, his personality directly changed.

"You are bad enough for me, what do you think will happen if the find out that I have a group of minors in here!" He nearly shouted at her, gaining himself a look of disapproval from her. "Keep calm, they are her with _me_!" She said, emphasizing the last part. "That won't work this time. May I remind you that even if something shady happened in here, you just barged in and started destroying things and attacking my workers. If you want to play it that way, we both lose, but you will lose more than I do." He hissed at her.

Obviously, this was the wrong course of actions. "I think you need a reminder of what happened here. Especially since your two guards aren't here." Yang retorted, raising slowly from her place fixating him with her glare. Unlike the other times, he managed to stand straight. "I have someone else who helps me here with problems like you." He said to her. Yang didn't even had a chance to respond, since she saw something silvery in her peripheral vision. She rolled back quick enough to not get hit by something that she could identify as a leg. Jumping back she looked at her attacker, a 5' 7" tall woman with long black hair and silvery plates on her lower legs. As she got ready took to attack, just like her opponent. Her companions decided to step in. At least that was what they planned, before someone else did it.

"Stand down! NOW!" A cold, commanding voice called out sharply, surprising and silencing the whole room.

All eyes turned around to find out who just shouted that order, only to find Adolf Reinhardt standing behind the group. Most of the time he looked a bit intimidating, but right know he was different. He stood there, tall, completely straight and tensed, fixating everything and everybody with a glare.

' _That is probably one of the reasons he was a leader. Right now, he is radiating authority, just father could do it.'_ Alexander thought, not moving an inch. After the initial shock about his outbreak, the combatants still were stopped dead in their tracks. Being the first person to move, mostly because no one actually believed the change in Adolf's personality, Yang's enemy walked straight up to him and stood straight, saluting.

"I hope you have an explanation for this Isabella." Adolf stated calmly looking at his subordinate.

 **That's it right now. Now the Team is an equal combination of Russia/Germany, which was actually a goal I had. And I personally think Isabella could have been an interesting character, but since she got one-shotted there never was a chance. Other reason I choose her is the fact, that all team members have a personal weapon to work with**

 **Still hope you will continue reading it, I definitely don't plan to abandon it, but still as mentioned above thanks for your patience**

 **Rac95 out**


End file.
